


The Mating Habits of the Hyperionbound Human

by MrsMiggles



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Dark Comedy, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Reader - Character - Freeform, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Handsome Jack is a dick, Horrible boss, Humor, NSFW, Not Suitable For Anyone, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Some more Fluff, Timothy is a precious cinnamon roll, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bad language, doppelganger - Character - Freeform, my jokes are bad and I should feel bad, no beta - we die like men, please enjoy! <3, small canon divergence, this is my first work in English - please be gentle with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMiggles/pseuds/MrsMiggles
Summary: *Record Scratch*. *Freeze Frame*. *Camera zooms in.* Yep, that's you. You're probably wondering how did you get into such a situation. I'll tell you... I don't know....Just kidding!Here you go: You are an ordinary employee of HYPERION. You're trying to be careful, but you can't suppress your unfailing curiosity. In most cases, you'll get away with it. But this time it's different. This time, you've gone too far and stuck your inquisitive nose where you definitely shouldn't have and you pissed off your new boss, Handsome Jack. And that's why you got a special task from him - a task that involves his sweet doppelgänger Timothy.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Reader, Timothy Lawrence/You
Kudos: 22





	The Mating Habits of the Hyperionbound Human

**Author's Note:**

> Warning #1: There's one small canon divergence. The Jack in my fic is already calling himself "Handsome Jack", while in the Borderlands games he started to call himself that only after he put his mask on. I'm sorry for this, but it somehow felt incomplete without his full name.  
> Warning #2: English is not my native language and this is my very first fic in English, so please, bear with me. （´•(ｪ)•｀）

“It’s finally over.” You say as you breathe a sigh of relief because your shift has just ended. What makes it even better is the fact that tomorrow is your day off. Yay! But you try to hide your excitement because you know that something preventing you from enjoying your free time can always come up. It wouldn’t be the first time anyway.

A lot of things have been changing lately. You’ve been sent by Hyperion as a part of a new wave of employees to work on a space station called Helios. Your job is to rebuild it and resume its normal operation, whatever that may mean. You are already quite accustomed to your working position in the Transportation Department and you could say that you like it, too. You are also quite familiar with the whole station - that is to say, familiar with its areas to which you are allowed to access.

From what you have been able to find out so far, a man calling himself “Handsome Jack” is in charge of the whole Helios now. It is said that he saved the entire station from the Lost Legion, an army of former Dahl marines led by Colonel Tungsteena Zarpedon. Well, not only that, he also supposedly saved Pandora's moon Elpis from a total destruction. From this point of view, he could be labelled as a hero but… There are some rumors about how he got into his recent position and his ways of doing so couldn’t be always called “honorable”. But these are just rumors, right? That’s what you’ve been telling to yourself at least, even though you’ve already made an image in your mind of what kind of a human being he is. Then again, this is Hyperion - one of the chief weapon manufacturers on Pandora and if you want to climb up the corporate ladder, you have to be prepared for the fact that you will have to do unimaginable things and that the least terrible thing that could happen to you if you fail is death. That’s why you try to keep a low profile. But since it’s better to be safe than sorry, you’re also keeping track of all the news.

You’re now taking a stroll from your workplace in the Transport Department to the dormitory. Strangely enough, you can always find a moment to admire the inner architecture of Helios on your way. That’s why you always go through the Hyperion Hub of Heroism. It’s also the best place to meet important people at random. Of course, they wouldn't even notice you as you are just some unimportant peon to them, but that also means you can observe them from a safe distance with no interruption. You don’t really care who you will see, you're just curious. As you walk past the elevator leading to what could be now called “Handsome Jack's office”, you can’t help but stop for a minute and wonder just how high can this elevator really go up… In a figurative sense, too.

Suddenly, you hear a familiar voice from around the corner. When you listen closely, you can definitely determine who is the owner of that voice, especially given the fact that his voice can be heard all over Helios more and more often these days. From what you can hear, it sounds like he’s performing a dramatic monologue. Due to its nature, you sweep away the assumption that it could be an ECHO call.

“...you fucking kidding me? Just three???”

“Yes...”

“What are we gonna do about that now, huh? Where should I get you a …?”

“...”

This arouses your curiosity a bit too too much to just let it go. So you try to adjust your position to hear and see what’s going on over there. You sneak quietly to the end of the wall and look around the corner with one eye. You see two identically looking men there. Two Handsome Jacks, to be exact. Of course you’ve heard about him having body doubles, you just never saw one with your own two eyes. Or so you think. You can never be sure here. Still… Their resemblance is uncanny.

 _The angrier one must be the actual Handsome Jack himself_ , you suppose because you can’t imagine one of his subordinates talking to him in this way. Then you notice the second man - his double, presumably. He just stands there like a pile of misfortune with his hands clasped in his lap, silently taking all the shit from Handsome Jack.

 _Poor guy, probably fucked up his job_ , you think to yourself and try to listen in on their "conversation".

_What are they…_

“Wait a sec… What about that chick trying to spy on us!” Handsome Jack says suddenly as he looks in your direction.

_!!!_

You look around frantically, desperately trying to find anyone else who could fit this description but here is no one else but you.

_Fuck. It’s definitely me._   
_Shit shit shit shit!_

“Yeah, I mean you, just around the corner! Some low-level employee named… ” Handsome Jack looks into his ECHO device, probably screening you. “ **Number TR-7824**.” He adds to make it more obvious that he really meant you but doesn’t give a shit about your actual name.

You crawl timidly from around the corner and hope that your death will be fast and relatively painless because you’ve already heard what Handsome Jack was usually doing with suspected spies.

“C’mere cupcake!” Jack shouts at you, while you overcome your relentless urge to faint right on the spot and go closer to them.

“I’m sorry sir...s, sirs? I didn’t meant to spy on you or any-”

“Yeah yeah, save that for someone who cares be so kind.” Jack interrupts you. “What exactly were you trying to do?” He asks but it seems like he doesn’t care for your answer anyway.

“N-nothing in particular, sir. My shift has just ended so I was on my way to the dorms and then I heard you… I didn’t want to get into the potential crossfire so…” You blabber out.

“So you just stopped here and tried to snoop around, am I right darling?” Jack asks and at the same time gives himself the answer he’s looking for.

The other man seems to be as frightened as you are, which is weird because you are the one who’s in the greatest odds of being killed right away.

_In this situation, there’s just one last thing to do._

“I deeply apologize. Please excuse me, sirs.” You say as you pull out an ECHO device from your pocket and start recording your last message:  
“Mom, dad, I love you. Also, someone delete my browser history please.”

As much as you always wanted to go with a blast, you never thought it would be a blast from your superior’s gun...  
Actually no, not really, you thought about that scenario too, given the fact that you work for Hyperion and all. Even though you thought you'd definitely most likely be airlocked since shooting you would be a waste of ammo... Wait, the possibility of you getting airlocked is still on the table. As you personally saw a couple of corpses flying in the space from the windows at your workplace, you could tell it wasn’t a pleasant way to die.

_Please don’t airlock me. Please don’t airlock me. Please..._

But the death you were expecting is not coming. Instead, Handsome Jack looks at you with amusement and his body double is gazing alternately at you and Jack.

“Does that mean you’re free for the evening?” Jack asks, to your utmost surprise.

“Err… I am... I guess?” You answer with your heart racing. You don’t know anything anymore.

_I just hope he doesn’t want to kill me in some gruesome way as an illustrative example._

“Great, moving on then. If I asked you to have sex with me tonight, would you say 'yes'?” Jack asks you yet another question and your heart stops.

“...”

_WHAT THE HELL?_

“S-sorry sir, I think I didn't understand you correctly. C-could you repeat the question please?”

“I said, would you have sex with me?” Jack repeats, moving next to his frightened doppelgänger and pushing him closer to you. “Or rather, with my handsome body double here?”

_WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!_

Thoughts are flying through your head. What even is this situation? Is he really asking you to have sex with his body double? Why? What for? Why you? What if you decline? What if you agree? Could you get killed - or worse - fired? Anyway, isn’t this sexual harassment...?

You need to calm down and think things through. There's not only your job or your life on the line but also your dignity. But you can’t say you’ve never imagined yourself getting intimate with your new boss, Handsome Jack. It was kind of inevitable since everywhere on the Helios, his image began to appear more and more frequently with his position rising. Sure, in a desperate search for a possible relationship you’ve imagined all the suitable men from this station in said position. That’s also how you know he was the first person you wrote off the list. You actually wrote every one of them off your list of candidates for the position of your partner. But his body double was never on the list in the first place…

Let’s sum it up:  
If you refuse, you’re risking your job or even your life.

_Let’s ignore the fact that my dignity would stay somehow intact by doing so for now…_

If you accept, the risk of you being killed decreases rapidly. And it could be actually pretty convenient for you to do a favor for your new boss… Unless it backfires of course. And with your luck, it will most definitely backfire.

_Sigh…_

On the other hand, you’re single and going on a blind date is not an uncommon thing for you. You’re not even opposed to some action on the first date, at times... This is no different, is it?  
On top of that, he’s definitely your type in terms of physical appearance and judging by his behaviour, he’s far from being such a pompous ass as the actual Handsome Jack is. In fact, it could be a pleasant experience for you...? For the both of you, hopingly. Maybe if you had the chance (not likely that could ever happen, like, ever), you would probably try to hit on him yourself. Doesn’t this actually make this a good opportunity? Oh fuck it.

_Well, it seems like I’m sold._

“Yes, I would.” You answer, hoping from the bottom of your heart that you really thought this through.

The body double seems to be surprised by your answer and Handsome Jack continues:  
“See? We’re her type champ!” Jack nudges the doppelgänger with his elbow. “What about you Tim, you okay with her?” He turns to his double.

_Oh, his name is ‘Tim’?_

“Um… Yes, I think she’s pretty.” Tim says timidly while checking you out, from top to bottom.

“Don’t exaggerate pumpkin. Anyway, we have a deal?” Jack asks, while you’re far too happy about the fact that Tim finds you pretty to care about the toxic note Jack just made.

“Yep.” / “Yes.” You and Tim say at once.

“Fine.”

You can’t help but think there’s something fishy here…

_I just have to put my finger on it... Wait!_

“Wait!” You shout out.

“What is it now, cupcake?”

“Sir, with all due respect, what is this all about? I don’t understand.” You’re highly confused.

“Oh you will understand. You see, my heckin body double here is almost a virgin, which is a HUGE problem since he has to represent ME. And I can’t let him be ME unless he gets rid of those virgin ways of his. And it has to be done asap.” Jack starts to explain himself.

_This guy… Just how far does his conceit go?_

Poor Tim seems to be pretty embarrassed. And although you feel sorry for him, there's nothing you can do.

“Of course he has some of my charm but that’s just not enough. He has to be not only appealing but also experienced because my reputation is on a stake here.” Jack adds.

“So… What exactly do you want me to do?” You’re still bewildered, maybe even more than before.

“Your job, princess, is to show him around. Tell him how does it all work and such, what to do with a woman's body, how to fuck you senseless, I dunno. I want you to boost up his self-confidence.” Jack flails his hands around.

_Basically, he wants me to educate Tim on romance and sex?_

“Sir, I’m no expert…” You express your objections, trying to hide your inner feelings which are a total mess.

Handsome Jack grabs your elbow and takes you aside.

“Unless you’re a good-for-nothing virgin too, that doesn’t really matter. You’re a willing woman and that alone is enough. For now, I don’t need him to be the best, just to be friggin good. Or at least not to be a fucking cherry with no real experiences whatsoever. Also, I advise you to keep this all an absolute secret and do your best in this matter because it concerns me directly, understood pumpkin?” Jack asks ruthlessly.

“Yeah sir, I get it.” You agree, not sure that you really got it.

“Great!” Jack shouts, turning to Tim. “Are you happy pal? You’re about to get screwed by this chick. Ain’t you excited?”

_Could he be any more tactless???_

Tim nods his head in agreement but shows no signs of excitement. That’s completely understandable in this situation.

Jack adds: “And now, the conditions: Since I can’t let my double / aka me / be seen shagging some inferior employee in the dorms, I'll have to lend you my office for tonight, as much as I hate it. Ready to go there?”

Tim stays silent but you object:  
“I’m sorry sir, but since I was originally on my way from the shift…”

“Where are you going with this, cupcake?”

“W-well, could I go to my dorm to get a shower and change myself first?” You hope this isn’t a bold demand from your side.

“...Geez, okay then, since it’s TimTam’s almost-first time and all. “ Jack agrees reluctantly while you are giving him an angry glance and an immediate compassionate look to Tim. But you hope Jack won’t notice it. And he surely won’t because he clearly doesn’t give a damn about anyone but himself.

“Tim, arrange the details with her and send me a message when you’re ready. I’ll send the elevator down for you then.” With this said, Jack is on his way to the elevator and to his office.

“I will.” Tim nods and turns to you.

The elevator door closes behind Jack.

_Fucking finally._

~~~

“Are you okay?” Tim asks you, almost compassionately.

“Uh… I think I pissed my pants a little. You know, fearing for my life and all...” You blabber out, looking diffidently at the body double.

_Whoa, what a charmer I am!_

“Sorry for that. Jack has this kinda effect on people. But I think you were brave.” Tim adds, probably trying to calm you down a bit.

“Thanks... I guess? So... how do we do this?” You have some real difficulty speaking now.

“Well… What about meeting here in an hour? Is that enough time for you?”

“I can manage. So in front of the elevator in an hour.” You agree somehow, even though you don't even know what you're saying.

“Okay. I’ll be looking forward to… meeting you… again.” Tim says awkwardly and you start waking up from the shock.

“Can I... have one question for you? Please don’t shoot me if it’s too bold.”

“Of course I wouldn’t shoot you. Ask away.” Tim assures you, but you still have some understandable concerns.

“I… know you’re Handsome Jack's body double and all… And I have no idea how it all works. So are you, like, his clone?” You’re curious but still frightened.

“No, I’m not a clone, I was just surgically modified to look like him in every way. This goes hand in hand with the fact that when I represent him, I have to act like him, too.” Tim answers, a bit hesitantly. Maybe you shouldn't have asked that but...

 _Acting like Handsome Jack must take a toll on anyone_ , you think to yourself.

“Aha, thanks for the explanation. That brings me to my next question. Can I…?” You wait for Tim’s permission because you don't know how far you can go in this situation without getting fired / killed / something in this manner you don’t even try to imagine.

“Go on.” You notice that Tim's looking at you less nervously now.

“...I’m sorry, if you can’t do it for some reason just ignore me but... please, could you be yourself for the rest of the evening? Would that be... okay with you?” You ask him hopefully, because you sure as hell couldn't stand having a _date_ with someone who behaves like Handsome Jack all the time.

“Alright, it’s definitely possible but... are you sure about that? You know, I'm not even half as interesting as he is. In fact, I'm almost the opposite of him in some ways.” A dejected expression appears on his face.

“Yeah, I’m pretty much sure. I already like you a thousand times more than him and I don’t even know you. You seem like a nice guy and - please, don’t tell him any of this - I bet you’ll be a way better company than he could ever be. And I really, really, really hate his attitude and... his actual presence gives me the shivers.”

“I see. I'll… do my best then. And don’t worry, I won’t tell him a thing.” You’re kind of grateful for such an answer.

“Thank you, honestly.” You let out a sigh of relief and finally look into his heterochromatic eyes. You can’t not notice that they’re much kinder than you thought they would be.

_At least I’ll definitely be able to tell them apart now._

“You-you’re welcome.” Tim is now dodging your gaze and turning himself away from you, ready to leave, probably to his dorm. “See you soon.”

“...Wait-” You try to call for him, but he has already disappeared from your sight.

_I just wanted to tell you this could actually turn into a nice date..._

~~~

You’re now on the way to your dorm, thinking about nothing and everything. Your head is full of worries but you’re also somewhat excited. It's been a while since you've been on a date... Wait, is this actually a date? Maybe you’re just reading a bit too much into it.

_Well, let’s go with the word “ **date** ” for now since “ **being asked by your boss to sleep with his body double** ” doesn't sound too appealing… _

Finally, you’re “home”. Your roommate Yvette greets you from the kitchen. As an intern, she was put under your care in the transportation department to learn everything you know and do. You and her clicked instantly. She is a fast learner, that’s for sure. You can already see that she has a bright future ahead of her. You've only known her for a few weeks but she became your irreplaceable friend in this place.

“Hey! How was my favourite roommate’s day?”

“Same old, same old. How was your day off?” You ask, preparing yourself to tell her the news. But given the dreadful situation you’re finding yourself in right now, you're also a little hesitant about telling her.

“Great actually. I just spent the whole day slacking and watching TV. Oh, I’ve made some croissants, take one!” She points at a plate full of burnt... black... smelly something.

“Nice. Uhh… Sorry but I’ll have to politely decline your offer.”

“...Nevermind. Any news?” Yvette is probably hungry for any rumors since she’s been lazing around all day. You bet she didn’t go out even once. And seeing her “croissants”, she must be literally hungry too. After all, she didn't get a chance to get any lunch money out of you today.

“Welllll, there might be something… Guess who just landed a date for tonight?” You say with mixed feelings. And when you think about it now, it took no real efforts from your side. Oh wait…

_Does this make Handsome Jack a matchmaker? That’s absurd._

“I dunno. Marry from the accounting department? I think she’s been having some action with Carl in the cleaning room.” Yvette teases you.

“Really? Uh, thanks for telling me, I can’t get the image out of my head now… Anyway, yeah, I have a date for tonight.” You say to Yvette to show her that you still got it. On the other hand, you hope she won’t ask you about it too much. It’s a secret after all. But you NEED to unburden yourself to someone, even if just a tiny little bit...

“No shit! Who’s that? Where did you meet? Where is he taking you? Tell me!” Of course Yvette asks.

“Hey, calm your tits. First of all, you don’t know him. We met at the Hub of Heroism today. We are going somewhere nice and quiet.” You try to answer her questions without actually revealing anything.

“Hey, you can’t get rid of me that easily! What's he like?”

“Hmm, lets see… He’s kind, nice, hot, tall and has a good job. I would say he’s middle-aged but it doesn’t show much.”

_I can brag a bit, can’t I? Everything is allowed unless it’s breaking the deal._

“Don’t pull my leg. Where would a man like that pop up from?” Yvette’s jaw just dropped to the floor.

“He is real I swear! This time at least...”

“Hmm, seems too good to be true though. I see, he must be at least a serial killer or something.” Yvette expresses her negative surmise. What’s worse, you can't rule this possibility out completely.

“I’m sure he’s not a serial killer.” Then again - you don’t know much about him and given the fact he’s working for Handsome Jack directly… “He is a mass murderer at most.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary then.” Yvette finally seems to be somewhat satisfied with your answer.

“Shit! I have to get going. Stop keeping me here for fucks sake. I have less than one hour to get ready and take off!”

“Tsk, you horny little shit. Bros before hoes!”

“I don’t know who’s the little shit here!” You shout at her, disappearing into the bathroom to get a shower.

~~~

 _Kill the beaver, clog the drain…_ You say to yourself while proceeding to remove any unwanted hair from your body. Then you wash your hair and body with the best smelling cosmetics you have. After the shower, you brush your teeth, put on some moisturizing milk, make your hair and now, you’re ready to dress yourself up to the nines.  
Yeah, you wish…

First, matching underwear is a must. But it seems like you have nothing to wear otherwise.

_...Aaaarrrgh!_

In the end, you decide to put on something comfortable and nice at the same time. You chose to go with black-ish leggings and black-yellow one sleeve top with a decent cleavage. The yellow colour is Hyperion yellow of course. Now you need just to put on some make-up and you’re ready to go. Although… Are you truly ready?

To distract your mind from unwanted thoughts, you try to imagine what Tim could be doing right now. Is he as nervous as you are? Maybe even more? Is he panicking in front of his closet? Is he excited? Is he… also having a moral dilemma about this all?

_So much for taking my mind off it._

“Looking good, babe!” Yvette shouts at you from the living room as soon as she sees you, interrupting your thoughts.

“Thanks. I’m pretty nervous tho...” You admit to her while looking down to the ground.

“Why? I’m sure that if he’s anything like you said it will be great! And with your natural charms, there should be no problems whatsoever.” Yvette tries to console you.

“...The first thing I told him was that I pissed myself.” You realize just now.

“Oh? And he’s still taking you out? In that case you have nothing to worry about.”

“...”

“You'll waltz right through it, don't worry.”

_If you only knew the whole truth…_

“You really think so?” You ask desperately and Yvette nods. “Okay. Thank you…” You hug Yvette and she hugs you back.

“But if anything goes wrong, text me right away, understood?” Yvette reminds you of how glad you are to have her here.

“I will, don’t worry. And… don’t wait for me today.” You say to her with a smirk on your face.

“What’s that supposed to mean? …Oooh right. Have fun!”

You leave the dorm in slightly better spirits. How bad could it be anyway? Everything Yvette said is true.

As you're slowly shuffling to the previously agreed meeting place, your chest is tightening and you’re short of breath. But despite that, you think you’re somehow ready.

_Grow some balls, girl…_   
_Alright, here we go._

~~~

“Hi.” You say awkwardly to the timid man standing in front of the elevator as soon as you arrive. You try to inspect him discreetly, scanning him with your curious eyes from his head to his toes. Of course you fail utterly at the “discreetly” part.

He is dressed differently than before. He still has his boots and is equipped with all of his gadgets, pistol included, but he got rid of his jeans and the leather jacket. He’s now wearing a perfectly fitting dark blue suit. His open suit jacket reveals a Hyperion branded t-shirt of gray colour. Somehow, it all highlights his fine body… That’s what you personally see at least.

“Um… Hi.” Tim says shyly as he tries to escape from your meddlesome gaze and starts to turn around, looking anywhere but your direction. So you look up, trample on the spot, purse your lips and try to make it look like there’s never been any awkward gaze from your side whatsoever. The last thing you wanted to do is to make him feel nervous.

_Is he shy or..._

When the elevator finally appears and the doors open, Tim gently gestures with his hand for you to go in first.

“Ladies first.” A shy smile escapes his lips.

“Thank you. Gentlemens are so hard to find these days.” You return his smile and give him a wink.

Now, you’re both in the elevator cabin and the door closes behind you.

_There’s no way back, is there?_

~~~

“So… Have you ever been up there, Tim? Oh sorry, can I call you ‘Tim’? I’ve heard Jack calling you by this name.” You say in a desperate attempt to start a conversation with him.

“Well yeah, I was. I mean, I’m working for Jack and that’s where our briefings are usually held - in his office.”

“...”

_What am I, dumb? Trying to make this situation even more awkward I see, as per usual..._

“And you can call me Tim. I’m sorry, I can’t tell you my real name because if I did, my face would explode.” He tells you casually, as if it was something natural. Then again, it might be completely normal for him.

 _What a fucked up world_ , you think to yourself.

“I - honestly don’t know what to say to that… That sounds just cruel.” You say sympathetically. You’re now unable to tear off your gaze from his face and you can’t erase from your mind the image of it exploding.

_Yep, this is definitely a good start._

“I suppose it is kind of cruel.” Tim looks down at the elevator floor. “...but I could write it down for you?” He adds as he pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil. He writes something down on the paper and hands it to you timidly. You take the paper and read:

**_Timothy Lawrence_ **

“That’s a nice name, I think it suits you. Also, nice handwriting.” You quickly stuff the paper into your mouth and gulp it down afterwards. Timothy starts to laugh.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how it works but I’ve seen a lot of movies and this is what they usually do there when they’re trying to keep a secret and I really really didn’t want to see your face explode. Don’t think I’m weird please.” You smirk at him, knowing well how weird it is. But it sure was worth doing for his sincere smile.

“I think you are. But I don’t mind!” Timothy finally looks at you.

“Well, you should start getting used to it because I do some weird shit all the time.”

”...”

Timothy starts to look down at the floor again and you’re thinking about a way to help him relax a bit. Your stupid jokes seem to work. When you finally find the appropriate words to say, Timothy speaks first:

“I’m… I’m really sorry. I didn’t want for this to happen, I didn’t know it would turn out like this.” He says in a remorseful tone.

_So that’s why he was so nervous? Why didn’t I think about that..._

“Oh no, don’t apologize, you did nothing wrong. I, too, said ‘yes’ you know. There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“No, it is my fault. If I wasn’t such a loser... “

“Hey, you’re no loser. For example, you’re hot, intelligent and kind. And I bet you’re much more than that, I just can’t say more about you since I’ve talked to you for like... a few minutes in total?” You try your best to lift up his spirits a bit.

“Thanks, but… Aren’t you mad at me, like, at all?” He asks you with a guilty look on his face.

“Of course I’m not mad, why would I be? And stop apologizing please. I’m here on my own free will… I’m actually more worried about you.”

_It kinda depends on how you look at the concept of "free will" though..._

“Me? Why are you worried about me?” Timothy asks genuinely, as if this was the first time anybody has been worried about him. Sadly, it most likely is.

“Well… You’re about to sleep - or whatever are we going to do - with a woman you don’t know and didn’t even choose yourself. And honestly, you don’t seem like the type to just ‘ejacuate and evacuate’, so…”

“Oh no, it’s nothing like that, I think you’re really beautiful and from what I’ve noticed till now, you’re also kind and fun to be around, it’s just… A bit too quick I guess? And you would be right if you thought I’m more of the romantic type.” Timothy explains and you’re now feeling pretty bad about your insensitive behaviour.

“I see, I’m sorry for not noticing that before.” You’re trying to tell him that you understand. “Honestly, I’m more of the romantic type too… How long does it take for the elevator to get up?”

“About twelve minutes in total…?”

“In that case, we have about ten minutes left to change this elevator ride into a date. What do you say?” You try to encourage him, hoping this will soothe him a bit.

“That’s… I would really appreciate that.” The corners of Timothy’s mouth are finally raising upwards.

“Great! So this is a date then. And… If you would like, we could go on another date after all this. If you’ll still like me after all this, that is.”

“That’s a deal then. But the same goes for you. You know… What if I’m bad? Like, real real shit in… sex and all-” You put your index finger on his lips.

“I’m sure you won’t be. And if you won’t take me on a date afterwards, well, too bad, I’ll take you instead. And I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer, understood?” Your attempts to calm him down seem to be working…?

“Understood.” Timothy seems to be much happier than before.

“I’m glad.” You are also much happier than before, which gives you the courage to ask him a question that’s been on your mind for a while:  
“So… How did you land a job like that? A body double for Handsome Jack... I’m almost sure they don’t offer such a position at the employment office.”

“Hah, it’s actually a funny story. I needed to pay off my student loans so I had to sign this contract and undergo some major cosmetic surgeries to look and sound like Handsome Jack. Stupid student loans… Ironically, I’ve never even used my diploma!” Timothy says jokingly, but you can see pain reflecting in his eyes and you can’t even imagine yourself in his boots. You find it unspeakably cruel. But you give away a light smile anyway, this is not a good time to be sadgry.

“Wow, shitty student loans… That sucks balls!”

“Yeah it does.” He laughs. “So, how did YOU get here - I mean working for Hyperion on Helios?”

“Similar situation here. I’ve studied at the Hyperion University and to pay off my student loans, I’ve signed up myself to work for Hyperion for at least 20 years.”

“Wow, that’s a lot…”

“Not only it’s fucking 20 years, you also can’t work for any other weapons manufacturers afterwards, could you believe that? So if you quit, you can’t even use your skills anywhere else, meaning you have no choice but to stay here anyway.”

“And what happens if you try?”

“You get a bullet to the knee...”

“Ouch!”

“...then to the chest and finally - to your head. It’s all in the contract, sadly.” You add, showing him that part in the actual contract you just pulled out of your pocket. You don’t even know why you carry it with you at all times. You just do.

“Hyperion sure has some questionable work ethics.” Timothy says the obvious, just to make it more obvious.

“It’s actually a lot less uncommon than you would think...”

“What? Uh, I don’t even want to know. So… Where are you originally from?” Timothy tries to turn the page.

“From Pandora. I would say something nice about it, only there’s nothing nice to say about it at all, sorry. And you?”

“Well… I can’t tell, it’s in my contract, sorry.” Timothy says, also showing you his actual contract.

_Why are we both weird in ways no one else is?_

“Understandable. As a kid, what did you want to be after growing up?” You are honestly wondering because it’s crystal clear that he didn’t want to be someone's double. And especially not Handsome Jack's double.

“Uh, I - and please don’t think I’m dumb - I wanted to be a Vault Hunter. But it kind of became true I suppose, exploring the Vaults for Jack and all. And you?” Timothy seems to be a bit embarrassed about his answer although he has no reason to be.

“I wanted to be a Vault Hunter like you, then I took an explosive bullet to the knee…” Timothy chuckles a bit at that. Well, that’s a good sign.

“No seriously, now I’m curious…”

“Damn, you won’t let it be until I tell you, will you?”

“Nope.”

“Shit, okay then. I didn’t want to do anything in particular, I just wanted to leave Pandora for something better. And maybe open a bagel stand there or something, it didn’t really matter. I just wanted to go away.”

Timothy gives you a light nod as a signal that he got your point.

“Welllll, technically, you’re not on Pandora anymore so...”

“So I should open a bagel stand right here, am I right?”

“Exactly!”

“I’m glad we’re on the same wave then. That reminds me - Timothy, what’s your favourite meal?”

“Uh, instant ramen I guess. That’s the only meal I can cook myself.” Timothy says. You find it kinda cute but can’t help but wonder how’s he still alive and having such a fine body while surviving on a diet made of instant ramen and (probably) Hyperion issued meals.

“Really? Remind me to cook something for you sometime, thanks. I don’t want you to die on me from malnutrition.”

“You will cook for me? My prayers had been answered… A cute girl will feed me homemade food.” Timothy clasps his hands and starts to blush.

_Did he just call me C-U-T-E?_

“Don’t worry champ, I got your back! Also… You think I’m cute?” Now, you’re also starting to blush and look at Timothy with your eyes wide open.

“Eh, did I say that aloud? Well yeah, I do find you cute. Actually I-”

“ **You’ll soon reach the desired floor.** ” Says the elevator speaker.

_Damn, stupid elevator! I really wanted to hear what he had to say..._

“We’re almost here, hm? But don’t lose the thread please, we can continue this inside.” You grab his hand.

“Huh? Yeah, I won’t.” Timothy says shyly, looking at your now joined hands. But he doesn’t try to break it, instead he squeezes your hand harder and smiles at you.

“Sorry, is this weird? I’m a bit nervous.” You ask him tensely, making sure he doesn't mind this infantile action of yours.

“Not at all. I’m actually glad you did that because otherwise I would have to.” Timothy reassures you it’s more than ok.

 _Why is he so damn cute???_ You think while also mentally preparing yourself for what’s about to come.

“ **You’ve reached the desired floor.** ” Says now the elevator speaker. As the door opens, you take a deep breath. Actually, you both do. Maybe for different reasons, but your unison in moods is pretty apparent now. You also punch the speaker for that little stunt with interrupting Timothy. Now your hand hurts… Typical.

~~~

“Heey, kiddos, you finally here? And already holding hands I see… Wow, Tim, are you a secret alpha male or something? I’ve apparently missed that somehow.” Handsome Jack utters sarcastically while opening his arms, probably trying to welcome you in the antechamber of Hyperion Customer Service in his own way. Because of this, Timothy lets go of your hand.

 _Wow, what a dick!_ You’re now thinking over a way to punch Handsome Jack without signing your own death warrant by doing so.

“Sir, could you please not do that? It doesn’t help in this situation.” You say almost firmly to Jack, hoping you won’t get your brains blown out. But you just couldn’t stay quiet anymore.

“Whaddya mean, pumpkin’? Me and TimTams are cool you know, he can take a little joke here and there.” Jack says while squeezing Timothy’s shoulder. “Also, don’t try to pull shit like this on me ever again. And call me ‘Handsome Jack’, not ‘sir’. I’m not an old fart so don’t make me feel like one. Understood?”

Timothy seems depressed again and that breaks you inside. Yet you have to agree because you don't want to add fuel to the fire. That wouldn’t do any good after all.

“Understood. So where are we going?”

“Follow me, ladies! Right into my palace.” Jack says, holding his hands up and leading the way to the door to his office.

Along the way you notice office cubicles filled with “working" Claptraps. For some reason, that fills you with a bit of joy and you stop here for a while, looking at the silly robots. You can’t help but smile. Timothy is watching you with interest.

“Yeah, gonna get rid of them soon, don’t worry about it and follow me.” Jack says as if he always knew how to ruin the fun. Seriously, what’s with that attitude?

_What an obnoxious fool! Still hot though but a totally insufferable jerk._

You lean over to Timothy and whisper into his ear: “Tim, I really admire your inner strength here but how can you work for someone like that?”

“I have to otherwise my face would explode and I kinda don’t want that to happen. You know, life without a face isn’t in fact as nice as they say it is.” Timothy whispers back and you chuckle a bit. Then again, you’re working for that piece of junk too… _Sigh._

“Fair enough.” You lean back and follow Jack while Timothy’s presence by your side fills you with the motivation not to die and move on.

~~~

You’re entering Jack’s office now and you can’t hold back your astonishment.

“Holy skagshit!” You shout out, not really giving a flying fuck about anything. Jack and Timothy chuckle at once.

The office is fairly big. The high ceiling above your heads makes you feel much smaller and you just can’t help but love the industrial setting. You admire a solid supply of books in the bookcases on the right side and notice there’s also a fireplace and a sofa in front of it. Two fountains standing opposite each other - one on your right, one on your left, make this place more magnificent. Sure, the whole Helios is impressive in the terms of architecture, but here’s one thing that sheds a different light on this very room. And that is, like, literal light because the wide windows located directly opposite you are offering a breathtaking view over Elpis, which is illuminating the whole room with different shades of purple as its main colours merge together. And in the middle of the remarkable view, there’s Jack’s desk.

Wait, is he sitting there already? How…?

 _Someone is overcompensating for something,_ you think, but the thought quickly leaves your head once you realize you are about to have a date with his exact double.

“Like what you see, princess? Well don’t get used to it too much, it’s just for tonight anyway.” Jack says, reminding you of the finiteness of this beautiful moment and of his annoying presence. Also reminding you of what you agreed to do and making you think about the fact that you’re apparently a slut now.

_Yep, this evening’s just getting better and better, isn’t it._

You try to check if Timothy is in the same panic state as you are but he just disappeared from your field of vision. And you thought this couldn’t get any more horrifying…  
And then, you finally find him, sitting on the couch behind the fountain on the left, his back pressed tightly against it. He doesn’t seem to be in the right mental and psychical state.

“Hey, Tim, are you okay? What’s wrong?” You try to find out the cause of his current condition while fondling his arms.

“I… I have an acrophobia.” Timothy answers so softly it's difficult to hear what he's saying.

“Ah, I get it! ...No, no I’m lying, I was shit in psychology, I just wanted to impress you, I’m sorry Timothy. What’s that?”

“Um… It’s fear of... heights.” Timothy tries his best not to look anywhere near the windows.

“Got it, don’t worry.” You get up and walk straight to Jack’s desk. And this time, you totally didn't get it.

“Si… Uh - Handsome Jack, mind if I walk around a bit?” You ask, trying your best not to call him names. And you sure have a good supply of names for him prepared in reserve.

“Sure, go on. And don’t touch anything heavy. If it’s heavy, it’s probably expensive…Wait, everything in here is expensive. You know what? Just don’t touch anything at all. ” Jack says and you nod while your eyebrows curve against your will and give him a clear “ _Are you serious???_ ” expression.

You wander around a bit, looking for the control of the windows shields. After a short while, you find it.

Pros: You found it and you might have an idea how to handle it.  
Cons: It’s on Jack’s desk.

_Shit._

But seeing the pile of misfortune that used to be Timothy just a few minutes ago, you grab all your courage, go to the desk and punch the control with your fist... Just for the thrill of it. Now, your other hand hurts too.

“Hey, I said DON’T TOUCH!” Jack shouts at you, but you’re already on your way to poor Timothy.

“Timothy, I did it! You’re safe!” You stumble over to Timothy as if you’d just saved him from a Badass Kraggon or something. In fact, you did nothing but pushed a wrong button.

“You could’ve just said that you want to put the shields down you know!” Jack pushes the correct one and the shields are finally closing. He walks over to you two.

“Shit, sorry TimTams, I've forgotten. Are you better now, compadre? I honestly thought they had you fixed already.” Jack taps on Timothy’s shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s better,” Timothy says as he looks at you and gives you a soothing smile. “Actually it’s very much okay now.”

_Awww!_

All three of you are now standing in an awkward silence. Or rather, only you are standing in an awkward silence, Timothy sits on the couch in an awkward silence and Jack is busy as always, screaming some perfectly arranged insults into his ECHO device. As much as you don’t like him, you sure could learn a thing or two from his verbal expressions, you think to yourself.

When Jack stops screaming (mostly because he's just sent his ECHO device into the ECHO device heaven by smashing it against the wall), he turns back to you two.

“Sooo… Will you two need something anything?” He asks out of decency. Which is weird, given the fact that he’s the most impolite person you know. Even the bandit that chased you with a buzz axe in his hand that one day on Pandora asked you nicely if he can use your face to enrich his nipplesalad…

You look at Timothy first because if someone has to speak, it should be him. But he just shakes his head.

Well, that didn’t help at all. It seems you will have to be the one speaking.

“Uh… We could have a use of some blankets, paper towels, something to drink and… uuuh… maybe some condoms and lube?” Is all you can get out of yourself. Strangely enough, you didn’t really think about it until now. Then again, it’s been quite a while since you have been intimate with someone so it’s hard to remember all the little things.

Once more, you look at Timothy as if you were asking for his approval. All he gives you is a serious blush on his sweet cheeks. Again, it’s cute but it didn’t help one bit.

“Sure thing. Everything you might need is here.” Jack taps a small frame on the wall behind the couch. The wall slides away and reveals a set of shelves containing literally everything needed in the case of sexual intercourse.

To your surprise, Timothy gets up and stands right next to you. You can read from his expression that he’s seeing it for the first time, just like you. While the view doesn’t really surprise you that much, Timothy’s eyes are almost popping out of his head. The thought suddenly flashes through your mind that this office must have seen a lot in its days... in every aspect.

What catches your attention is a set of sextoys in the bottom right corner because they have a Hyperion brand engraved on them. You can’t help but laugh at the thought that out there somewhere must be a production line designated just for making Hyperion sextoys. Like, you're walking through some Hyperion plant and suddenly - outta fucking nowhere, among all those weapons - a dildo production belt!

While Timothy is still busy being red-faced, Jack can’t help himself and lets out a comment:

“Uh, dude, you sure you are okay with this one? She seems to be faulty.” Jack says and you really don’t care because all you can now think about is where the hell do they sell Hyperion branded sextoys… Like, seriously? This corporation just never ceases to amaze you.

“No she's perf-... She’s fine and I’m okay with her, really!” Timothy blabbers out. You look at Timothy with the intent to let him know that you couldn’t ignore him almost saying that you’re perfect. But seeing him trying his best to cover it up, you give up on that. But internally, you’re screaming.

_No Timothy, you’re the perfect one here…_

“Really doubt that but whatever floats your boat, pal.”, Jack looks at you and raises one of his eyebrows, then walks over to the couch. “Also, if you wanted a snack, there should be some pretzels somewhere… They most definitely suck though.”

“Nah I’m good, thanks, I’ve already eaten some paper on the way. What about you, Tim?” You say casually.

“No.” Timothy answers, then he looks straight at you, then he shifts his look to the couch, then to you again, then back to the couch, and then he looks down at the ground and blushes again. “Maybe... later?”

_Aww, he probably thinks we will be exhausted, doesn’t he? Wonder if I could cook something for him afterwards..._

“Good. Makes it a lotta easier then.” Jack says and you’re glad because it seems like he’s about to leave. Finally. But before that, he taps the couch arm and two empty glasses and a bottle of Whisky appear.

 _Wow!_ You say to yourself, wondering what else in this office could you tap to discover… stuff.

“Well, since this is a special occasion, I’ll give you a treat. Don’t let it go to waste though, it was expensive as hell.” Jack says, putting the bottle on a coffee table in front of the couch.

_Of course it was expensive… I bet he wipes his ass with bank notes._

With this, Jack is finally on his way to leave, but he stops at the doors, turns around and says:

“Don’t make a mess, I’ll need to use this office in the morning. Oh, and stay away from my chair or I’ll make a mess out of your guts instead, are we clear? Have fun in my kingdom, kiddos!” Jack sends a wind kiss in your direction. You never thought that someone sending a wind kiss could turn into a frightening experience… Yet here you are.

He walks away and the doors close behind him.

~~~

You turn to Timothy.

“Uff… I’m glad he left. Like, really glad.”

“Well, he’s partially still here.”

“What do you mean? You think… he may be spying on us?” You ask him curiously.

“He most definitely is, yeah. But I meant the fact that I’m injected with some of his DNA. You know, to be more like him.” Timothy explains and you hope he is joking and try hard to ignore the fact that you might be getting spied on.

“Oh, I feel sorry for you, honestly. Glad it wasn’t the assholish part of his DNA though.” You say in an attempt to light up the mood while Timothy chuckles. “Do you want to go for a walk with me? You know, exercise produces endorphins.” You ask him while grabbing his hand.

“Sure. Also, I like the way you think.” Timothy lets you lead the way.

“Thanks. Guess there’s a first time for everything.” You say seriously because you can’t remember anyone ever admiring you for your brains.

So you’re walking around Jack’s office. It’s actually not as big as it seemed to be the first time you saw it. You go to the other side of the office and come across a spacious bookshelf.

“That’s a shitton of books.”

“Actually, it’s not just a bookshelf. But I’m not sure I should show you…” Timothy enlightens you and it tickles your curiosity.

“Show me show me! You can’t leave me hanging now that you’ve told me you know.” You try to make him show you the secret purpose of this bookshelf.

“Okay, but please, don’t say I didn’t warn you afterwards.” Timothy says and opens one of the cases, revealing a console behind it as the fireplace and the sofa vanish into the floor at once. When the window shield opens, a large room with wires, pipes and devices all around its walls appears. You notice that one window has a crack flooded with blood in it.

“Is this… is this the infamous airlock?” You ask him, gazing through the windows.

“Yeah, it’s the actual thing.” He nods.

“Did you… you know, ever airlocked someone?”

“No, I didn’t personally airlocked anyone. Jack, on the other hand…” Timothy looks up at the ceiling.

“Tsk, and here I thought I couldn't like him any more than I already do.” You answer in a sarcastic tone.

“Would you mind if I close it back? It gives me the shivers.” Timothy asks, hoping you will agree.

“No, I wouldn’t mind. Close it please. And… could we, like, never talk about this ever again?” You’re hoping that Timothy will also agree.

“Sure. Bookshelves and a fireplace make a better view anyway.” With this, Timothy returns the settings to their original state.

“Soo… Not talking about that thing we just saw, that one that never existed in the first place, shall we continue our ‘exercise’?”

“Where do you want to go next, my lady?” Timothy asks in a confident tone and offers you his arm. You gladly take it.

“I’ve heard there’s a comfortable couch around here somewhere. Could you take me there, dear sir? We could chat for a bit.” You stay in the role, for some reason.

You go back to the other side of the office, glancing over the still open cabinet with blankets, sextoys and such. You let go of Timothy’s arm and take the blankets out. He helps you to put one over the cold leather couch. It seems a lot more comfortable now. Timothy takes off his suit jacket and lays it over the couch back. You both sit down, next to each other.

“Wanna get a drink with me? I could really use one right now.” Timothy asks, already pouring a glass of Jack’s Whisky for the both of you. At that moment, you notice there’s a tattoo on his right wrist.

“Sure. Not that I want to get drunk, just a little tipsy I guess…?”

“Couldn’t agree more.” Timothy says, serving you the drink. “Mind if I…?” He adds, while he takes off all of his weapons and gadgets and lies them on the coffee table in front of the couch. He moves them to the side of the table so they won’t be in the way.

“Sure, go on. I bet it must be pretty uncomfortable to sit on.” You’re looking at all the things Timothy just disarmed himself of. You can say there's a shield, some grenades and a pistol in front of you, which is somewhat standard equipment for soldiers and troopers, but here’s one thing you can’t identify. It looks like a watch. You try to examine it a bit more.

“You wonder what this is for, huh?” Timothy asks when he notices that you are gazing at the gadget he has just removed from his wrist.

“Yeah, I’ve never seen a weapon like this. What is it? If you’re allowed to tell me, of course.”

“This is my unique thing. It summons two Digi-Jacks. I’m using them mostly as a distraction against my enemies, but they can put up a pretty good fight, too.” Timothy explains.

“Sounds pretty cool! You really are on a totally different level, aren’t you?” You’re pretty impressed. And you haven’t even seen him fight yet!

“No, no I wouldn’t say that… Although I do enjoy having the best equipment I can, not gonna lie.” Timothy laughs a bit. Maybe because this is something he has in common with the actual Jack. “I’ll show you what they can do sometime, okay?”

“I'll be looking forward to it then.” You say contentedly and look at the glass of Whisky in front of you. “What should we drink to?” You raise your glass.

“What about to the most beautiful woman in this office? Neither confirming nor denying it's you by the way.” Timothy suggests, giving you a shy smile.

“And what about to the kindest doppelgänger I’ve ever had a date with? Neither confirming nor denying it's you by the way.” You give Timothy a wink and he gives you a smirk in return. To your surprise, he’s not so nervous anymore. You could say he’s starting to get confident. Is it because you’re making him feel at ease? Well, you hope so.

“Yeah, I can drink to that. Cheers!” With this, Timothy raises his glass for a toast.

“To nipples… without them, tits wouldn’t have a point!” You say, Timothy laughs and joins you in a toast.

_May we kiss those we please, and please those we kiss._

~~~

“I would like to know more about you.” Timothy says out of the blue. But the feeling is mutual.

“Me too, Timothy.” You look into Timothy’s eyes while giving him a sincere smile. “But I don’t mean your job or some shallow stuff like that. I want to know the actual YOU, who you are, what do you think, what do you like,… Is it okay with you?”

“Yeah, that’s perfectly okay with me. You can ask me anything, I won’t lie to you.” Timothy makes a pause. “...Unless it’s something that would make my face explode, in that case I’ll definitely lie.” Timothy says jokingly, although it's not really that funny anymore if you think about it.

“Got it.”

You’re giving some serious thoughts to your next question. “Uuuhhh…” _Think harder dammit!_ “Sooo… What’s your favourite animal?”

“I love cats. They are gorgeous, strong, agile, graceful and independent while being also cute and sooo fluffy. Like, can anyone not love them? Actually, I think that even Jack likes them." Timothy says with huge excitement in his voice and it makes your view on him even better since you don’t trust people who don’t like animals.

_I couldn’t say that better._   
_Also, Jack likes cats?!? Unbelievable._

“Really? What a coincidence. That’s also my favourite animal.” You say cheerfully.

“Seriously?”

“Yep. Actually I… smuggled one here on Helios, into my dorm. If you won’t tell on me, I’ll show her to you sometime.”

_Did I just… indirectly invite him to my dorm?_

“That would be great! God I wanna snuggle her already. What’s her name?” He asks you with sincere interest.

“It’s ‘Fluffzilla’. Sounds stupid I know, but it fits. This is her.” You show Timothy one of the thousands of photos of your cat you have.

“What a beauty! Not as beautiful as you though.” Timothy says matter-of-factly and you start to blush. “What are your hobbies and interests, except for taking pics of your cat?”

“There aren't many things you can do here, but I like to read, cook, play video games, getting hammered with my roommate, going on dates with strangers,... You know, the usual.”

“You've got a roommate? Where do you live anyway? Sorry I’m asking but since I don’t have anything like my personal dorm, I don’t know about things like these.”

“You don’t? How come? Anyway, yep, I do. Her name is Yvette, she’s also my assigned intern and one of my best friends. Our dorm is pretty small but cozy.” You say, hoping Timothy won't be disappointed when he sees it because in your current position, you can afford only the basic housing which is… well, pretty basic and small.

“If she’s anything like you, she must be great. As for me, I usually sleep out of Helios on my missions and when I’m here, I'll always find some place to stay just for the night. The only thing I have here is my cabinet with clothes, weaponry and such.”

_He doesn't even have a stable place to stay? That makes me kinda sad._

“Is that so?” You hope he doesn’t have to sleep somewhere in the corridors of Helios. “Hmm, how high up do you pull the sheet while you sleep and what’s your favourite sleeping position?”

_Your brain: That’s some crucial information right here._   
_..._   
_You: Hey, shut up!_

“Interesting question. Usually with the blanket pulled up under my armpits, lying on one side with a pillow between the knees, you?” He’s holding his chin, probably wondering where did such a random question came from.

“Lying on my side too, with the blanket pulled high up under my chin, yet with one leg out in the open. I just can't decide if I want to be under or over the covers you know. My everlasting dilemma…” You say while imagining Timothy sleeping in an undershirt, with his muscular arms out in the open.

“I get it. The temperature is just never right. What’s the most unusual place you’ve fallen asleep at? Mine was probably a cave which was previously filled with Shugguraths. So there was just me, my Moon Buggy and a pile of dead Shugguraths. It was pretty weird and gross but I had no other option back then.” Timothy says with visible disgust.

“Sounds very Elpis-like…” You snort. “Well, I fell asleep at my current workplace. I didn’t feel good so I just tapped a few boxes together as a cover and laid down under them. One of the best naps ever I must say.” Timothy chuckles at that.

“That’s really creative. How’s your job here anyway? What exactly do you do? I’ve noticed you work in the Transport Department but that's a rather broad concept.”

“I can’t complain.”

“Wow, it’s that good of a job?” He seems to be genuinely surprised.

“No, I literally CAN’T complain ‘cause I would get fired if I did.” You say jokingly, but it’s true anyway. “Well, I’m sending stuff down to Elpis and/or Pandora and I’m making sure they will arrive safely at the designated places. And by ‘stuff’ I mean mostly loaders. You know, to build things and cause some good ol’ mayhem occasionally.” You add rather unhappily because you don’t really like the consequences of your work. If someone told you at the beginning that your work will be causing carnage, you probably wouldn't take this job at all. But you can’t help but admire the loaders nonetheless.

“Eh, that’s… couldn’t have guessed. Wanna talk about it?” Timothy asks you carefully but he's obviously interested.

“I would rather not if you don't mind. If you mind, still not, sorry.”

“Can’t be helped then. Wanna know anything else?”

You still have a lot of questions to ask him... More like a shitload of questions. And since you’re both encouraged by the Whisky which is slowly disappearing from the bottle and filling your bodies and heads, let’s go with the one that’s been gnawing on you the most:

“Sorry if it’s too personal, but I wanted to ask you one thing. Is it... hard? I mean, when you have to pretend you’re someone else almost all the time. I can’t even imagine how that must feel…”

“W-well, that kinda hits my weak spot…” Timothy says and you can notice his voice is starting to crack, even if only slightly.

“Oh I’m sorry - you don’t have to answer-” You're trying to save the situation, but Timothy continues.

“But I’m kinda glad you asked... Because no one asked me that yet.” Timothy tells you as the feeling of unknown sense of relief washes over him.

“Wanna talk about it? I’m not the best listener I admit, but you can trust me. Shared pain is half the pain after all.” You assure him, sensing this is definitely something he should be talking about to someone. Even though you know it won't be easy for you either, you can take it.

“Thank you, that means a lot to me.” Timothy says as he sits forward a little, rests his back on the couch, lifts his chin and stares at the ceiling, and begins to talk:  
“It was pretty hard at first since I didn’t really know what to do. ‘Just stop being yourself completely and learn how to be like Handsome Jack’ was all I’ve been hearing all day, every day. How do you even ‘stop being yourself’...?” He pauses, searching for words.

“Yeah I can only imagine… I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Continue please.”

“But you know what? Gradually, it started to get easier. And somewhere in the middle of the training I realized that it actually might be for the better that this happened to me. I’ve always felt so unimportant, useless, unwanted… I was nobody. But now, I’m finally someone, even if it’s only a double - I’m needed. Strangely enough, I think it helped me to find myself.” His face and his body language show signs of release.

At this very moment, maybe for the first time in your life, you really don’t know what to say. This brave man next to you just shared one of his deepest secrets with you and you couldn't help yourself but give him your endless admiration and empathy. This was the perfect time for a hug.

“Tim, thank you for telling me. I sincerely admire your strength and courage. I… believe me please when I say that you’ve always been an amazing man for going through all this alone and… still remained true to yourself.” You softly say to him while hugging him, gently caressing his hair.

“I-I’m sorry for ruining the mood... “ He apologizes as he hugs you back, burying his head in your hair. “But no one ever treated me with such a care and tenderness like you do.”

“You’re so precious…” You squeeze him harder. If you were any stronger, his bones would definitely start to crack under the pressure.

“You’re so warm and smell nice...” Timothy remarks and his embrace is slowly loosening. “But as much as I love it, I'm starting to have trouble breathing.”

As you release Timothy from your tight squeeze, he stops hugging you, moves himself a little further from you and looks into your eyes. You notice he probably wasn't that far from crying.

 _Oh God, Timothy… What are you doing to me?_ You think to yourself as you were never the emphatic type but this man…

“As I've said before, I’m thankful for that but... could we please talk about something less depressing now? Or I’m really gonna start to cry.” Timothy says and you can’t help but agree. **But within you is starting to accumulate an immense hatred towards everyone who took a part in doing this to him.**

“Sure. But I’m warning you now… I always try to sweep heavy moments under the carpet by making stupid jokes and doing weird shit.” You’re pouring some more liquor into your glasses.

“I couldn't not notice that. But honestly, I love it.” Timothy smiles and you hope he is in a slightly better mood now. As much as you want to listen to him and relieve him of all his burdens, you know that’s not possible. Not in one go at least. Maybe in the course of time…

“Oh, don’t make me embarrassed now…” You add while faking embarrassment and tilting your head because you honestly don’t believe he could like it.

“Okay okay, I’m better now, I promise. Please, let’s do something more fun or I'll lose the last part of the manliness I have left.” Timothy says as he rubs his eyes and casts a forced smile.

“Fine, let’s have it your way. But I have to add one thing. I think you’re manly enough, almost the embodiment of masculinity in my eyes, really.” You try to flatter him. But it’s not far from the truth. You’re actually starting to observe him and his body more and more.

“...'Almost’? What’s that supposed to mean?” He asks jokingly. “But can I take it that you find me… err… attractive?”

“Well, that’s one of the reasons I’m here actually…” Timothy widens his eyes as if you didn’t try to indicate before that you find him hot.

“Oh o-okay…?” Timothy seems not to get the message here.

“You can’t be serious. You didn’t notice? Like, anything?” You ask him, even though you already know the answer.

“No, I really didn’t! I’m kinda slow in these things, sorry… Maybe that’s why am I so inexperienced I guess?” Timothy finally comes to the realization.

“Seems to me like you know now.” You’re feeling a bit offended because you thought you gave it your best. Then again, your ‘best’ isn’t really the best. “Which brings me to a question… what do you think about me?”

“That’s… I’m afraid to tell you because you’ll definitely think I’m weird.” Timothy looks away.

_Is he afraid to tell me straight in the eyes? Oh boy, I hope it won’t be that bad._

“I demand that you tell me." You say in a serious tone. For reasons…

“Okay I’ll tell you, don’t get mad!” Timothy says in a panicky tone. Wait, did you want to scare him…? Yeah you did, you sly fellow!

“I was joking but… I’m really curious now. Will you tell me please?” You’re giving him puppy eyes.

“A-Alright, here we go then…” He takes a deep breath. “The first time I properly saw you - that was when you said ‘yes’ to Jack’s bold question, I thought that I got so lucky when someone so beautiful is interested in me. But throughout this whole evening I was able to find out more about you and I simply became charmed by everything you’ve shown me so far.”

“That’s-” You want to say something, but Timothy won’t let you speak yet since he has a lot on his mind.

“That’s not all. I admire your braveness, your cheerful nature, your astonishing honesty and your sincere understanding which puts me at ease. I think you're the first person I can be myself around and also the only one who likes it that way… And don't get me started on your physical appearance because that's simply breathtaking.” Timothy drops a bombshell at you, looking you in the eyes at the end of his speech. But you’re unable to keep the look, burying your face in the palm of your hand.

“...Give me a minute to process all that please.” … “Also, I have to think about a really really bad joke to cover up my embarrassment now, thanks.”

“I understand.” He pauses. “What do you call a can opener that doesn't work?” Timothy asks in hope it’ll help to ease the situation.

“...What?” You look at him through your fingers with a desperate face.

“A can't opener.”

“Oh God. That’s the worst joke I’ve ever heard. Just awful.”

“I knew you would like it. Wanna hear another one?” Timothy asks playfully.

“...No.”

“I sold my vacuum yesterday. It was just collecting dust.” He says while trying to keep a serious face.

“That’s just horrible.”

"Oh, did you hear about the restaurant on Elpis?"

“Please stop it, I'm just a minute away from killing myself.” You’re cringing so hard it’s starting to hurt.

“There’s great food but no atmosphere. You up for another one?”

“Oh no, anything but that!” You shout out, still keeping your palm on your face.

“Fine, if you don’t want to hear another one, put your hand down.” Timothy demands. Which is kinda hot. _Demanding Timothy…_

_Your brain: Well well well, don't you digress a bit too fast?_   
_You: Hey, he's hot!_   
_You and your brain: Fair enough._

At this, you finally put your hand down, revealing your red face. Timothy is amused by this sight and gives you a kind smile.

“This is much better. So… Wanna continue our date?” Timothy suggests, giving you a soft blush and slightly caresses your cheek with his warm hand. You are surprised by his sudden action and flinch a bit. He takes his hand back and you feel like an utter asshole.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to startle you. I just don’t know what exactly should I do now...” Timothy apologizes and you have a hard time thinking of a proper response to that. Maybe it's partially the Whisky's fault but does this mean…

“Don’t apologize, it just… surprised me a bit, that’s all. I think we should let things happen naturally, what do you say?” You ask Timothy, then you grab him by his collar, pull his face closer to yours and give him a peck on his lips to show him you really didn’t mind him touching you.

“Yeah, I would definitely love that.” Timothy puts his hands on your lower back and returns you the favour, only it’s a bit more than a peck this time.

“So… Are we, like, dating now?” You ask him with a playful look on your face.

“I suppose we are.” Timothy nods. “That also means you’re my first date in, like, many more years than I would like to admit. And I’m really happy it’s you, of all people.” Timothy tells you his sincere thoughts.

“I - I really appreciate your efforts but I think you're saying that just because you don’t know any better. Also, I’m sure this was one of the cheesiest lines I’ve ever heard but… please continue?” You look up at him, not knowing what to expect.

“Maybe I don’t know any better but I know one thing for certain. Right now, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else with anyone else in the world.” Timothy says and you’re glad that he’s holding on you, otherwise you would probably go straight to the ground.

“Thanks Timothy, that was… definitely the cheesiest line I’ve ever heard.” You put your hands around Timothy’s neck and kiss him again. The room temperature is definitely rising.

“I did my best. Thanks for the confirmation by the way.” Timothy smiles and gives you hungry eyes.

_Wat???_

“You’re welcome. So, what do you suggest we do next?” You ask him, even though you already have a slight idea of what exactly could you two do, since there’s obviously some serious romantic chemistry between you two.

_And since it’s apparently my job anyway, ahem..._

***In the jungle, the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight* starts to play in the background.**   
_No, it actually doesn't, that was shitty, I’m sorry everyone. (brainless editor's note)_

“Wanna make out?”

You start coughing like mad at his proposal.

“Fuck, Timothy! You can’t just say things like these out of the blue!”

“Why the hell not? I want to make out with you and from my observation I would conclude that you want that too so…”

“But that’s not the point here! It's... embarrassing you know. A moment ago you didn’t even know I think you're hot and now....”

“Well, are you embarrassed? I’m not cuz I’m saying that to you. And I’m a fast learner by the way.” Timothy winks at you.

_Yeah, exactly what is so embarrassing here?_

“Timothy, you’re so… so… Argh! You should thank heavens you’re cute because otherwise, I would have to kill you you know...” You say, faking anger by clenching your fists and gritting your teeth. Or maybe not really faking it.

“Thanks for letting me know.” He’s smiling from ear to ear, giving you a curious look and raising one eyebrow. “Also forgive me, but your reply doesn't appear to answer my previous question…?”

_Oh fuck it…_

“Fuck it, c’mere you jerk!” You say as you pull Timothy into a prolonged kiss, pressing him closer to you with one hand on the back of his head and the second on his lower back, slowly moving them around and examining parts of his upper body in the process. And you have to say it really is one fine body.

But Timothy acts in a rather reserved way… This is kind of worrying you so you stop.

“Timothy, is everything alright?”

“It is but… As much as I want to touch you all over, I didn’t ask for your permission and I don’t want to do anything you wouldn't like so…”

“Ah, I see, we should get things straight then: You can touch me wherever and however you want unless I say otherwise, got it? Not that could happen because I really want you to touch me all over too, so…” You’re hoping this will do the trick and Timothy won’t hold back anymore.

“Understood.” Timothy answers as he lifts you with ease and settles you astride his lap.

_WHOA!_

Grabbing your hips, he pulls you in a french kiss. You can feel his strong hands making their way up your torso. For now, he examines your upper body over clothing and you are doing the same, feeling its reaction to your every touch.

“You’re strong!” You can’t help but notice that his physical strength is definitely outstanding. But you aren’t afraid because the gentleness he showed you so far is a clear evidence that he wouldn't use it against you.

“Hmm-mm, you like it?” Timothy asks while kissing the side of your neck.

“It's not that bad… I guess.” You tease him.

After a while of making out, Timothy finds the courage to move his hands onto your thighs. He gently moves his palms on your outer thighs, up and down, from your knees up to your hips. You try to incite him to be more daring by rocking your hips to the rhythm of his touches. You also try to move your body closer to his. Apart from still exploring each other’s bodies by stroking, touching and fondling them, now your groins are rubbing against each other too. Timothy thrusts slowly against you, as you do the same, rubbing your crotch against his rising bulk, both of you feeling the mutual pleasure it gives you. You're still fully clothed but there is a growing desire to move on.

You lean back a bit to create enough space to take his shirt off. Then you slowly move your hands under the waistband of his pants to find and grab the hem of his gray shirt, pulling it out and then over his head. You’re proceeding slowly to make sure he doesn’t mind it. Timothy raises his hands and helps you take off his shirt which is a sign for you that you’re free to continue in what you’re doing. He throws the shirt away, where to doesn’t really matter now since you’re already making a wet trail with your mouth on his bare skin.

Your journey begins on his right earlobe, moving your mouth down, copying his jawline just to go up again, to his other ear, uninterruptedly. Then you move on to his neck, paying special attention to his nape since he seems to enjoy it. From the nape, you go down to his collarbones, tracing every part of his body you just kissed with your fingers, gently brushing it. In your path, you slow down on his chest, playing with the nipples for a while, kissing and playfully biting them, making them erect. To your delight, Timothy rewards you with accelerated breathing and soft moans are starting to escape his mouth. They’re more than pleasing to hear.

On your way, you couldn't not notice the numerous scars on his body. Most of them appear to be of older date. While it’s nothing but another turn on for you, you make a mental note to yourself to ask about their origins sometimes.

When you go south, to his abdomen, you find his happy trail of soft, auburn hair and you follow it with your mouth down to the hem of his pants. You’re brushing his now even bigger bulk with the palm of your hand, making your further intentions crystal clear to Timothy.

“If you like this, you’re gonna love what comes next.” You say to Timothy in a seductive tone, taking some pride in your fellatio skills.

At this, he reaches for your chin and pulls your face back to his, giving you a deep kiss, then he looks into your eyes. It’s apparent that he’s trying his best to hold himself back.

_Is he afraid? Or is he just shy?_

“You don’t have to…” He utters softly, but the look on his face and his body say otherwise.

“But I want to. Is it alright with you?” You ask him, already opening his pants zipper, while he moves his bottom forward a bit and rests his head on the couch back, obviously wanting more.

“It is but…” He’s still trying to be hesitant, but you just ignore his ‘but’ and go on.

“Don’t be afraid to tell me what you want me to do and what you like, okay?” You assure him, hoping he won’t hold back since this might be his first experience of receiving head and you want it to be a pleasant one.

Timothy gives you a nod but you can tell he’s not the type to order you around... yet.

After that, you start taking off his pants. He lifts his butt for you to drag them over his hips and you can continue by pulling them down over his boots. When you find yourself on the ground, you stop for a bit. Partially because you’re trying to figure out a way to take his boots off, partially because you’re really enjoying the overall view. Sitting on your heels, you’re examining his whole body locating itself now above you. Covered only by the last piece of clothing and his shoes, what a beautiful view it makes… You’re slowly moving your sight from his muscular thighs to his slender waist, over his delicious abs, chiselled chest, strong arms and broad shoulders up to his face. When your gaze meets his, Timothy tilts his head forward and says with newfound confidence:

“Like what you see, hun?”

“Is that even a question?” You answer with a smirk while you blow some cold air into your face by waving your hands to emphasize the excitement. Then you lean forward and put your hands on Timothy's knees. You move your hands up, stroking his inner thighs with your thumbs. With your mouth on the tail, you’re kissing the trail your thumbs have just made. The closer you’re moving to his groin, the stronger his response is. This only encourages you to free his already hard cock from his tight boxers, slipping them down over his legs and tossing them onto the floor. Looks like this part of his body needs your full attention now.

 _Looks like I couldn’t be more wrong with that overcompensation…This will be a tight fit though, hope my jaw can take it_ , flashes through your mind at the sight of Timothy’s size. While his length sure is remarkable, his girth is what worries you the most. A good 18 cm (7 inches) of thick, hard meat is standing guard in front of you. To your surprise, he’s circumcised and the head of his dick is shaped rather nicely.

You grab the body of his penis into your right hand, just to find out how hot it is. At that, a little sigh escapes Timothy’s mouth. He’s probably starting to get impatient. But this won’t be over that quickly.

First, you bend his cock a bit to get to his scrotum. You lick his testicles, roll them with your tongue and gently suck them into your mouth, one by one. Occasionally, you drive your tongue up to the space between his anus and scrotum for further stimulation. Timothy seems to like it because he tilts his body so that you can have better access.  
When you’re done playing with his balls, you run your tongue up the entire length of his cock, titillating the shaft on the way up, going for its head. Here you start by licking around the tip of his cock, making it as wet as possible in the process. Before finally putting it into your mouth, you irritate its opening with your tongue a bit. This runs a jolt through Timothy’s body and he lets out a groan which sure is satisfying to hear. You look up at his face as if you were asking him what does he want you to do now. Although you know very well what he wants, a confirmation that you are doing good is always a plus.

“Continue please…” Timothy says as he places both of his hands on the back of your head, running his fingers through your hair and directing you to go down on his cock. With this, you cannot see the expression on his face anymore so you let yourself be guided by his body language instead. He’s gentle as ever but you can feel the growing urgency in his actions. You take as much of his erection as you can into your mouth, gripping the shaft tighter with your lips, feeling its taste on your tongue. Its slightly salty taste is almost overthrown by something citrusy, which you assume could be a soap. His breathing is getting faster and his sweet moans louder, while his cock is twitching in your mouth, hardening even more. You lash your tongue over the very tip of his cock with its every thrust, trying to stimulate his frenulum as well while doing so. Now you’re tasting his precum while still fondling his balls with your left hand. He matches his hips movements with your sucking tempo and you’re doing your best to increase it as you feel he’s not far from coming. Timothy thrusts his dick deeper into your throat unintentionally, making your eyes watery and you suppress the tendency to start choking on it because you don’t want to ruin his pleasure.

“I’m… coming!”

With a few more shoves, Timothy lets out a low growl, his cock pulses and fills your mouth with a load of hot semen which you swallow not long afterward. He releases the grip of his fingers on your head and you lift your head a bit. With his slowly softening number still in your mouth, you continue to lick his sensitive glans softly, cleaning it from ejaculate in the process. When he pulls out completely, you swallow the last remnants of saliva and cum.

Even though Timothy is still recovering from his orgasm, he catches a glimpse of your now not so composed face and is immediately making sure that you’re fine:

“Shit, are you alright? I’m sorry, did I overdo it?” He asks anxiously.

_Seems like I might have been right before and he’s seeing this for the very first time..._

“Don’t worry Tim, everything is perfectly fine. So, how did you like it?” You're trying to let him know that you’re alright while standing up right in front of him, looking at his face and giving him a reassuring smile. You’re also trying to find out if you still got some game.

“Oh, it was one of the best things that ever happened to me but-” He answers, still being somewhat frightened, while you bend down to him, resting your palms on his thighs, putting your face close to his. Just for fun, you’re trying to make him dodge - since you just gave him a head and all. To your surprise, he doesn’t dodge, instead he just sweeps the messy hair from your face and gives you glassy eyes and a broad smile. You give him a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m glad.” You say to him, softly rubbing his thighs. “Wait a moment, I’ll be right back.” With this, you leave to take some paper towels from the closet and bring them to Timothy so he can clean himself up in the meantime, then you go to the bathroom to rinse your mouth.

When you’re done tidying yourself up, you put both hands on the sink and lean in to look at your reflection in the mirror.

_Shit. Is this how I’ve been looking till now???_

You try your best to make your hair and fix your slightly smudged makeup with your bare hands. After all, now comes the part where you should probably sleep with Timothy. Wait, do you really have to? Well yes, but actually no. But do you want to? Hell yes you do! The last unanswered question is, how will it go...?

_We should definitely talk._

On your way back to the couch, you’re thinking about the appropriate words to start the unpleasant but necessary conversation with. You're so preoccupied with your thoughts that you don't notice Timothy is going to the bathroom too and you bump into him. He grabs your arms gently and examines your face:

“Are you okay? You seem a bit… troubled?” Timothy says while stroking your hair with one hand.

“What? No, no I’m good. Don’t worry about it.” You check him out and find out he has put his pants back on. You let out a sigh of disappointment. “Why are you dressed again? I liked the view you know.”

“Sorry not sorry, I was cold and I didn't feel comfortable wandering around with my dick hanging out in the open and with a bare ass.”

“Okay, that’s somewhat understandable but still… Anyway, where are you headed?” You say, not even faking your disappointment.

“To the bathroom. You know, since I just came…”

“Right. Don’t leave me waiting for too long though.” You give Timothy a wink, slowly shifting yourself back to the couch.

“I sure won’t. Don’t start without me!” He says jokingly as he goes to the bathroom, but you can’t even respond properly to this since the upcoming conversation is completely obscuring your mind. There’s also something else but you just can’t put your finger on it… What was it?

_If I can’t remember, it probably wasn’t important._

~~~

On your way back, you take more paper towels out of the closet and put them on the coffee table. On that occasion, you also pour more of the Whisky to your already empty glasses. Its supply has shrunk considerably. You also hide a package of preservatives and a bottle of lube under the backup blanket on the couch.

_Yeah yeah, I know I’m repeating myself all the time but better safe than sorry._

You sit nervously on the couch with your hands folded in your lap, waiting for Timothy. He comes in a short time, seating himself right next to you, just like in the beginning.

_Mmm, there’s something magnificent about shirtless men in boots…_

“Sorry, I’m back. So, where did we leave off?” Timothy asks you, looking into your eyes and grabbing your hand. You take the freshly poured glass into your free hand and invite him for another toast. He gladly accepts.

“To the wishful thinking that the upcoming conversation will not be terribly embarrassing.”

“Yeah. Wait, what?” Timothy seems lost. But you feel like you’ve lost it a long time ago…

“Well… You see, please understand that I don’t want to offend you by what I’m going to say next.” You try to apologize in advance. As if that’s even possible.

“O-okay, I’m starting to get worried here but go on.” Timothy assures you and starts to get really curious.

“You see, since I was… err… You know, since I should be actually teaching you about sex and such, I was simply wondering... How much do you know? Is here something you want to know, anything you want to ask me about? I know you’re smart and you obviously know much more than I do in many ways but…” You blabber out of yourself, feeling like an asshole for some reason.

“Oh right, that’s… I’m really embarrassed now.” Timothy turns his sight away from you and looks straight ahead instead.

“That wasn’t my intention, really… I’m sorry.”

_How much do I myself know anyway…?_

“No no, don’t apologize, I should’ve made this clear from the very beginning. I know a lot actually, I had a lot of time to study...” Timothy chuckles. “What I lack is the actual experience... I would say.”

“Now I'm really relieved if I’m being honest… I’m not qualified for this job anyway.” You add jokingly, hoping it’ll light up the mood.

“I think you’re qualified enough.” Timothy says, giving you a smirk. “But now I have to think about a way to repay it to you.” He adds while lifting up your hand and kissing it, making you blush. Somehow, he isn’t stopping and he kisses his way from your hand up to your lips, hypnotizing you with his heterochromatic eyes the whole time.

_He’s at it again, isn’t he? Although he doesn’t need to repay anything to me, let’s see where he is going with this..._

“Sit on my lap.” Timothy says straightforwardly. He doesn’t ask or request it, he just says it as a fait accompli. So you naturally do as he says and sit astride his lap yet again.

Timothy hugs and squeezes you tightly, burying his face in your neck, slowly inhaling the scent of your hair and your body. Then he takes your face into his hands, pulls it closer to his and gives you a long, passionate kiss. Your tongues are gently touching each other. You're not rushing, you're just exploring all the soft, sensual places in Timothy's mouth. He moves his hands under your top, touching your bare skin, and rubs your back. His strong hands are slowly moving over your spine, aiming down into your pants, now fondling your ass while he's kissing your neck and your collar bones.

He lifts the hair from your neck, bents his head and starts to suck and gently bite it, leaving a mark on it as a result. Then he moves his lips to your earlobe and nibble on it, while his hot breath is spilling against your ear, making you shiver.

“You have no idea how crazy you make me.” He whispers into your ear in a hushed tone.

_You sly fox!_

“Yeah? Mmm… Then stop talking and show it to me.”

“I’ll be more than happy to do so.” Timothy says, pushing his hands under your top again, only to lift it over your head and off your body. Suddenly, he stops, pulls away and looks at your torso with interest. This surprises you unpleasantly.

“Hey, what’s wro- OH SHIT!” You shout out as you look for your top in panic, flailing your arms around. It doesn't matter if it's your top, you're just looking for something to cover yourself up with. But Timothy gently grabs both of your hands by the wrists, pulling them down to your legs. You clench your fists and try to fight him but it’s pointless.

“Lemme go! I have to…Dammit...” You say anxiously, looking helplessly into your lap and at your obstructed hands.

“Does it hurt?” Timothy asks you with concern, looking at a set of diagonal scars which occupy over half of the right bottom of your chest and travel across the outer side of your ribcage. Due to their nature, it seems that they have been created by some sort of claws. You’re sure this is the end of this evening. The end of all the evenings with Timothy that could eventually come, you think.

 _Shit, I got carried away completely. How the fuck could I forget… He must be frightened._ You try to compose yourself and breath it out.

“It doesn’t hurt. Not anymore at least… It’s just ugly and gets sensitive sometimes. I should’ve told you beforehand... I’m sorry.”

“It’s not ugly. Nothing about you is ugly.” Timothy tries to soothe you as he softly kisses your scars.

You really didn't expect this reaction so you just turn your gaze to the ceiling and let him continue, wondering where the hell a man as amazing as him came from.

“I think it makes you even more unique. It also makes all of this… feel more real you know?” He’s softly running his fingertips over your scars. “I’ve got them too, you must have noticed… I’m sorry I've reacted that way, I’m such an idiot.”

“But they look hot on you.” You pout your lips, letting out a tight smirk.

“Do they? Hmm… That makes two of us then.” Timothy adds, putting both of his hands on your lower back, pulling you closer to him again. You put your hands around his neck, pressing his head into your chest and give him a kiss on top of his head.

“Hmmm, boobies. Noice.” Timothy mumbles into your breasts.

“What are you, thirteen years old?” You laugh at Timothy’s comment.

“Boobs are boobs, always great, no matter what.”

Suddenly, you feel your bra unsnapping. It opens and your breasts fall out of the cups.

“How did you…?” You ask Timothy, wondering how this supposedly inexperienced man opened your bra on the first try. You’re also sure this happened to you for the very first time.

“Guess I’m a natural.” Timothy teases you while he removes your bra completely and throws it away. He softly brushes your nipples but moves his hands away right afterwards. Now he’s gently massaging the sides and bottoms of your breasts while kissing your lips hungrily. You're wandering your hands on his back, from his neck, over his spine, down to the small of his back. Even though they are muffled by your mouth, his subtle groans indicate he likes it.

Timothy moves his hands onto your areolas, gently stroking them in circles with his fingers, occasionally touching your nipples, making them harden. Soft moans start to escape your lips. At this, Timothy proceeds to use his tongue too, lightly drawing circles around your left nipple at first, then he takes it into his mouth and alternates between gently sucking and licking it while stroking your other nipple. Then he switches nipples and caresses the other with his tender suction and kisses too.

He pushes you back a little, now you’re sitting almost astride his knees. Timothy continues by moving his head from your breast to your lower stomach where he uses his tongue to tease the area around your belly button, while his hands are squeezing your hips and his thumbs are tracing your hip bones. You stand on your knees to give him better access as he kisses his way down to your loins, under your leggins even. You start to rub your groin against his knees impatiently.

“Um… This is as far as I can get in this position.” Timothy states, sounding disappointed. “Lie on your back.” He gestures to you to lay down on the couch, next to him. And you do exactly that.

“Spread your legs.” Timothy says firmly, so you give him a feigned scolding look. “Please…?” He adds with a shy smile on his face, which is probably fake too.

_So you can tell what you want after all, huh..._

“Alrighty then.” You say, spreading your legs slowly while Timothy seems to be enjoying the view. You jump at Timothy and pull him down onto your body, licking his lips afterwards. Then you take his lower lip and passionately suck on it. While he’s lying on you, you can’t help yourself and grab his firm ass, pushing him between your legs and closer to you.

“Do you have a shovel? Because I'm digging that ass.” You say playfully and kiss Timothy again.

“Haha, nice one.”

Timothy is gazing into your eyes, raising himself on his elbows, moving his body down to your legs and feet. First, he takes off your sneakers and throws them next to the couch, then he goes back to your waist and grasps the hems of your leggins and panties at once, slowly pulling them down together while tickling your pelvic region with his lips closed as if he was cuddling with it. When he looks up at your face, you close your legs so he can get rid of your pants completely. Timothy’s examining your now completely naked body with his eyes and he’s obviously pleased with what he sees.

“Like what you see, boy?” You tease him back.

“I do, but just looking isn’t enough, not by far.” He answers in a serious tone. While moving back up, Timothy stops between your knees, lying himself on one side and starting to tease the area just above the knee of one of your inner thighs by licking and nibbling, while he massages the thigh with his hand from the opposite side. As he moves higher, your breath is becoming heavier and you’re getting excited at the thought of what’s coming next.

He slows down and buries his face between your thighs, rubbing against them with his head, tickling you with his hair. You chuckle.

“Mmmm… Wouldn't mind getting strangled by these thighs one day.” Timothy says, wrapping your legs around his neck and kissing them occasionally.

“You sure can say some embarrassing stuff...” You remark while putting your palms over your blushing face.

“Oh, can I?” Timothy gently strokes your pubic mound with one hand while shifting your body by the other one, to get a better view at your intimate parts. “However, you’re a bit too quiet. I have to do something about that.” He says, going straight for your clit and gently sucks on it.

“Ah! Wait…!” You let out and arch your back.

At this, he moves his tongue lower, licking around your outer labia while his hot breath simultaneously stimulates your sensitive parts and you get remarkably wetter. Then he moves to stroking, kissing and licking the inner lips, making his way to the entrance of your vagina. When he gets here, he wets the middle finger of his right hand by his tongue first, slowly inserting it into your pussy, gently gliding in and out of you, just to prepare you for another finger. He’s now increasing in speed, using his forefinger and middle finger to stroke the front wall of your vagina. He’s stopping in here for a bit, bending his fingers inside you and moving them around. You’re grabbing the couch back with one hand for some support. Your clitoris is already filled with blood and throbbing, demanding more attention from Timothy's side, which you gesture to him by grabbing his head and aiming his mouth right to your sweet spot.

“Here too, please…” You say eagerly.

To your surprise, Timothy removes both of his fingers from your pussy. But only to replace them by his thumb, while he devotes his tongue action fully to your clit. He licks it at a steady, fast pace, while moving his thumb inside of you, looking for your G-spot. As soon as he finds it, he uses the tip of his thumb to repeatedly tap on it, over and over. Together with the pleasure his now flickering tongue is giving to your clit, waves of sensation are building inside of you while the walls of your vagina are squeezing tighter around Timothy's finger.

“Ah, yeah, that’s it! More...” You shout out, rocking your hips against his finger, pushing his head down. At this, Timothy uses his free hand, puts its fingers at the top of your lips and pulls the skin up, retracting the clitoral hood and exposing the glans of your clitoris as he keeps on licking it. This amplifies your sensation so much you’re at the verge of orgasm. Just with a few more of Timothy’s tongue and finger movements, you achieve an incredible climax. A warm sensation starts crawling all over your body. Because Timothy doesn’t stop, your continuing orgasm is still sending waves of tingly pleasure into your body, making your legs shudder.

When your orgasm stops, your breathing rate and your whole body are slowly returning to their regular state. Timothy is petting your knee with one of his hands while wiping his mouth with the other. He seems to be pleased with himself.

_And he should fucking be._

“Timothy fucking Lawrence… You big, fat liar!!!” You suddenly shout at Timothy and throw the first thing you could get your hands on at him, whilst lying back on your elbows, turning your irritated gaze to Timothy.

“What did I do…?” He asks you cluelessly as his eyebrows tilt slightly upwards in the middle. Then, he removes the underpants you just threw at him from the top of his head.

_It just HAD to be my underpants, didn’t it…_

“Inexperienced… My ass!”

“That’s true! I just prepared myself a lot… You know, for, like, several years actually.” Timothy defends himself. Or tries to at least.

“Really?” You ask him suspiciously, lowering your eyebrows and knitting them together.

“Really. And then, I just watched your body's reactions to my actions carefully and simply did what you liked and what seemed to please you.” He tries to explain himself with an almost guilty look on his face.

_He really is a natural… The best kind of natural._

“I have to say that you did pretty fucking well. With that said, I don't think there's anything I can teach you, really.” You’re still wondering what exactly this man is made of.

“You’re wrong, there’s a lot of things you taught me today.” He pauses, thinking about something. “Also, does that mean you liked it?”

_As if you don’t know already, stop playing dumb!_

“As my orgasm might have given you a certain hint already, you were amazing. Thank you for that by the way.” You answer his question as a silly, postcoital smile reappears on your face. “But what in the hell could have I taught you?” You’re trying to understand where he is coming from.

“That giving is just as satisfying as receiving, for example.” Timothy makes his thoughts clear to you, as he shifts his body closer to yours. He caresses your face and kisses you on your lips softly. “And I came to the realization that I’m really glad I’ve got the chance to meet you.”

You're getting embarrassed and yet again, you have nothing to say to that.

“...You have an incredible talent to always leave me speechless, you know that?”

“That’s a shame ‘cause I love hearing your voice... In all ways possible.” At this, he gives you a wink.

_God. Fucking. Damn it._

“...You clearly haven't heard me sing yet.” You try to joke. “Anyway, are you getting hard?” You ask him, seeing his pants wrinkle around his crotch, bringing Timothy into visible discomfort.

“...Yeah. I’ve been hard for some time already...” He admits guiltily. Although he has no reason at all to feel guilty.

“That must hurt… Why didn’t you take off your pants then?” You’re helping him to remove his pants again. “Timothy, you can't be getting shy on me now.”

“Because I’ve been eating you out back then and I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea, so…”

“You’re really an idiot, you know that?” You say as you lay his pants over the couch back, next to his suit jacket.

~~~

You start making out again, both of you almost completely naked. Except for one thing.

“What about my boots?” Timothy looks at his feet.

“Would you mind keeping them on...?”

“I wouldn’t but why… Ah!” Timothy shouts out because you have just started to rub the head of his erected cock and gently squeeze on it.

“It’s… cold.”

“That’s just the lube, sorry. It’ll warm up in no time.” You try to comfort him while kissing his collar bone.

“Mmm… But I want more than your hand.” With this said, Timothy pushes you down onto the couch and settles himself between your legs. He kisses you passionately and you both rub your bodies against each other, increasing your carnal desires. When you both seem ready for the next step, you take Timothy’s thick cock into your hand, pull one condom from under the blanket and skilfully put it on it. Then you spread your legs and direct its head to your wet entrance. Even though it's just the tip inside, you can feel a lot of pressure already. As you expected, it won’t be that easy.

“Timothy, wait…!” You say in surprise and back away a little.

“I know, I’ll go slowly, don’t worry.” Timothy says as he pets your head, then he pulls out and puts more lube on his dick. Not that you’re not wet enough, but it sure can lessen the risk of an unwanted injury. And it could feel better for him too.

Then he returns back to your mouth, kissing you while tenderly rubbing your clit in a circular motion with a bit of lube on his fingers. He’s not trying to enter you yet. You touch his face, moving your hands down his neck, to his back. You try to reach his spine, especially the lower part of his back as he seemed to really like it before. You're rubbing your fingers slowly over his back while nibbling the front of his neck occasionally. Only when Timothy lets go of your lips though. Timothy stops the rubbing and two of his fingers enter you at once. Every time he's sliding them out of your pussy, he spreads them apart to stretch you out more. His lips are absorbing the soft moans escaping your mouth. When you’re widened enough to take in three of his fingers with ease, he pulls them out completely.

You can see that Timothy is as much excited as you are, you want him to beautifully wreck you inside and out. Grabbing your hips, he positions you both. He starts entering you slowly, making sure you’re not hurting, while letting out a pleased moan as your walls are tightly squeezing his thick cock. You’re trying to hold your breath to make the pain more bearable yet you adjust your body for him to get as deep as possible. His fingers are digging into your hips as he pushes. When almost his entire cock is inside, he stops, giving you time to relax and to get used to his size. He leans over you and brushes your hair off your forehead to get a better view at your face. When he sees that you’re alright, he pulls out and re-enters you, only sliding deeper this time. You gasp for air, mostly because of the unexpected sensation since the pain is already fading away.

“Mind… Staying like this for a bit?” You ask him in a soft voice, grabbing him by his chin and pulling his face closer to yours.

“Take as much time as you need.” Timothy answers and you can tell it takes a lot of effort from his side not to start moving already. Instead he kisses your neck while fondling your lower stomach.

When you’re ready, you give Timothy a signal that you’re prepared for more by putting your hands around his neck, wrapping your legs around his waist and crossing them at the ankles. At this, he squeezes your hips and starts with a slow thrust, arousing the sensitive nerve endings in your vagina. You can tell that your insides make him feel good because he starts to groan. You are adapting to his thrusts pace, rocking your hips against his, slowly increasing in speed as you’re becoming more and more relaxed. You’re using your arms and legs to push him closer to you and Timothy switches to deep thrusts now, allowing your clit to rub against his pelvic bone. In combination with the beautifully pleasant friction your bodies are creating inside of you, it sends waves of pleasure into your body and you moan from excitement. But you’re not at the point of coming yet.

“Ah! That’s… Fucking good!” You shout out, making Timothy even more aroused.

“I… Ah! ...can’t last much longer…” Timothy shudders, then he stops his movements completely.

“No…! Why? I don’t mind, please continue!” You object as you wouldn’t mind in the slightest if he came and you didn’t. He gave you one fantastic orgasm already and your tightness would be to blame for his quicker climax anyway.

“No.” He answers while trying to catch his breath. “We’re both coming.” He says firmly while pouting and you chuckle at that sight.

“You really mean it, eh?” You tease him as you raise onto your elbows and start to rock your hips against his hard erection, which is still residing inside your body.

“I do! And stop it please.” Timothy says while grasping your arms, trying to hold you in place.

“Okay okay, sorry. So, what do you have in mind?” You stop moving and wonder what exactly he is thinking about.

“Hmm, lemme think... “ He starts scanning the whole room. And then, he fixes his eyes on Jack’s desk. “Found it. Grab the blanket sweetheart, we’re changing places.”

“ **Timothy, no.** ” You tell him resolutely, your eyes wide open, gazing at Timothy’s face.

“Timothy yes! Hold tight.” Timothy kisses your cheek.

“Wait, wha-???” You don’t get a chance to object because Timothy pulls you onto his body. He doesn’t let you slip from his cock though. He’s now sitting on the couch and you're tightly wrapping your arms around his back and your legs around his waist. He reaches down and pushes his hands under your butt, lifting your whole body. As he’s standing up with you in his arms and you’re completely depending on his strength, you’re starting to get worried. You're also trying not to drop the blanket.

“If you drop me, I’m gonna hurt you.” You snarl into his neck, biting it as a warning.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Timothy smirks while starting to walk towards the desk. You really don't like where this is going, although you enjoy yourself on the way there since the movements his dick is making inside you with each new step are quite pleasant, especially while going up the stairs leading to Jack’s desk.

“We will see.” You say with a hopeless smile on your face because you’ve already come to terms with your destiny.

When you’re up there, you’re trying to spread the blanket over the desk. Which is not exactly easy, given your position.

“You know this would be much easier if we both stood on the ground, right?” You give Timothy a reproving look.

“But we can stay close this way...?” He answers in such a tone you're almost feeling sorry for him.

_What did I even think he would answer I wonder..._

Once you’re done putting the blanket over the desk, Timothy carefully lays you down on it, with your back at the edge of the desk, sliding his open palm from your neck, over your breast and stomach, down to your lower abdomen. Seeing him standing in front of your groin naked and with a lascivious look on his face, you’re yearning for him. You sit up and start to embrace him, with your legs wrapped around his ass. As soon as you wrap your legs tightly around him, he puts his hands on your lower back and starts pushing, pulling you toward him with every thrust.

“This feels great.” You whisper into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. At that, he stops pushing, lies your back on the desk and reaches for something. As the windows shields start to open and your bodies get illuminated by purple light, you can’t contain your surprise.

_Oh… So this is what you had in mind._

“Figured I would last longer this way.” Timothy explains. You can feel his heart pounding fast and his body shaking as the fear pulses through him. You take his face into your hands gently, looking straight into his magnificent eyes that are now filled with panic and say softly:

“I think that’s enough. Now, look at me.” You reach for the button and close the shields back.

Timothy pushes you down on the desk, leaning over you, caressing your cheek with one hand while squeezing your thigh with the other and kisses you passionately. Then he gets up, slips each of your legs onto his shoulders while kissing your shins and starts to move. With your back on the table, your hands holding tightly onto the edge of the desk and your butt hanging slightly off the edge, you’re sliding yourself onto his throbbing cock with pleasure. As he gets deeper and harder, you're enjoying every inch of his erection filling your walls. Your soft insides are embracing Timothy's cock, covering it with a warm and wet sensation. Each part of his penis is giving him a different sensation as he rams it into you repeatedly and his moans are getting more frequent. He’s trying not to change the angle too much as he wants to bring you to your climax. And it’s working. As you feel the sudden tension building up in your private parts and your insides tightening, you know exactly what's up. You now become awfully conscious of Timothy’s cock rubbing right up against your G-spot, sending waves of growing pleasure into your body with its every contact with your sensitive area. The final release of all the built-up pressure makes your breathing speed up and you’re gasping and moaning with delight. You’re unable to focus on anything other than relishing in the sensations your orgasm is giving you right now.

As the last wave of your orgasm subsides, you try to quickly compose yourself because it’s time to make Timothy come.  
You can see that your climax tightening helped to bring Timothy closer to his coming, but to help it even more, you’re trying to tense your walls and push against him harder. He's responding with muffled groans and moans. In your attempt to hold onto something, you accidentally push Jack’s laptop off the desk. When it hits the ground, it makes a terrible, heart-stopping sound. Timothy flinches and you look at each other in horror.

At the moment, the office door slams open and Jack enters:

“What the hell is going on in here?!?” He shouts out, looking around and turning his sight to the small pile of broken pieces that used to be his laptop, as his eyebrows are drawn together and form a 'V' shape over his nose, forming wrinkles on his forehead.

Neither of you two dares to say anything.

“Wait, is this how I look from behind when screwing someone? Nice.” He adds when his gaze shifts to the desk.

You both are still silent as the grave and you’re trying to telepathically suggest Timothy to cover your body. Not that it matters right now though.

_Yep, this is it. This is how I die. Naked, mid-fucking. Could there be an even worse position to die in?_

“Would you mind explaining to me why are you two fucking on the top of my desk?” Jack asks, placing his hands on his hips while looking over at you two. Timothy tries to cover you a bit by bending his body forward and putting his palms on your breasts. You whisper almost unhearable “ _thank you_ ”.

“...I’m really sorry but the couch wasn’t big enough, it was getting… cramped.” Timothy mumbles, trying to make an excuse.

“Are you both morons? It’s a futon!” Jack yells, walking over to the couch and making it unfold itself with one simple touch.

_Could have known about that sooner, too..._

“...Anyway, I will make you pay for the laptop I swear. And finish this soon, before you destroy anything else preferably. Thanks, appreciated.” With this, Jack leaves the room.

~~~

You're still trying to understand what the hell has just happened and how is it possible that you're still alive…

“I’m so so so sorry Tim.” You’re trying to apologize for almost killing him (and yourself), facepalming yourself, almost crying from the shock, while Timothy is trying to console you by soft kisses and strokes.

_How can he be so calm?_

“It’s okay, it was my fault anyway…” He admits and you've got to hand it to him, it was his idea to move here in the first place. But you can forgive him since he’s clearly feeling really ashamed. “I should stop.” He adds and tries to pull out but you stop him. You didn’t risk your life for him not to come!

“Nope.” You give him a mischievous smile and you indicate to him that he can start moving again by pulling him closer to you by your legs.

“Are you sure?”

“One hundred percent sure.” You answer while grinding against him.

“Alright.” He starts to move again. “...Ah! Did you get tighter?” He asks surprisedly. But it sure is a pleasant surprise for him.

“Yeah, fearing for life makes one tighter apparently.”

“This won’t take long then.” With this said, he begins to thrust into you again and each of his slams is accompanied with a moan. His thrusts are becoming wilder and you can see his climax approaching. His eyes narrow slightly and his mouth gasps, while his body starts to shiver. You can feel his cock stiffen and twitch inside your pussy, which is followed by one final groan. As Timothy releases the last bit of this load from his body, he falls onto you, gasping for air. To your delight, he looks pretty satisfied. While he rests his head on your chest, you run your fingers through his sweaty hair and press your lips on his forehead, keeping them here.

When he catches his breath, he looks up at your face with a grateful expression.

_There’s nothing he should thank me for though._

“You’re amazing, you know that?” You say to him tenderly.

“No, the pleasure is all mine.” Timothy pulls you in for a kiss. Then he stands up, pulls out of you, caresses your arm and goes to the coffee table.

“I’ll be right back.”

He returns after a while and you can see that he got rid of the condom in the meantime. Passing you some paper towels, he asks you if you need some help. You politely decline. Then he wraps the blanket around your shoulders, places one arm around your back and the other under your legs. He lifts your body up, carries you back to the now unfolded couch and gently sits you down here.

“We should probably dress ourselves up.” He notes and you look at him with amusement as he walks naked around the place, looking for your clothes and scratching his head.

“I know for sure only where your panties are.” At this, he picks them up and inspects them with his eyes. You chuckle.

“Pervert.”

“Hey, I don’t know who threw them straight at my head.” He adds and smiles at you. When he finds and collects everything, he returns to you. Now you’re both dressing up in somewhat awkward silence.

_Ah yes, the awkward post-coital silence, I love these…_

“Will you please give me your ECHO ID?” Timothy asks you timidly.

“Why?” You try to tease him a bit. But he won’t let you throw him out of balance.

“So I can take you on another date - as promised.” He says and you give him a vague look. “Only if you want me to.” He adds.

“...Just teasing, of course I want another date. Gimme yours too, please.” You pull your ECHO device out of your pocket while Timothy reaches for his. At that, you change your ID’s, smiling like some immature idiots at each other.

“Are you free overmorrow?” He asks you and you’re surprised that he knows this word.

“Yeah, that would be wednesday, right? My shift ends at six pm. How’s that going for you?”

“Great, I should be free too. I'll message you the details then.”

“You can text me sooner than that though... If you want to.” You try to provoke him into texting you since you dig the thought of you two sending silly messages to each other.

“I sure as hell will since I really like talking with you.” Timothy admits, to your delight.

“I’m glad you don’t find me boring since I would like to start, like, a relationship with you… What about you?” You’re hoping he’ll say yes because you can already feel that you’re drawn together by much more than just a sexual interest.

“I would love to.” He confirms by kissing you once more while caressing your cheek.

“Alright, my new RELATIONSHIP, with that settled, what should we do now?” You ask him, emphasizing the world because that’s what he is now. Right…?

“Well, we should probably disappear from this office before Jack returns and makes us leave by force.”

“Oh right. I’m still a bit baffled about the fact that I’ve destroyed Mr. Maniac’s laptop though… You don’t think he would kill me over something like that, do you?” You ask Timothy seriously because that would be totally possible after all.

“I don’t think he will... Even though I’m sure he’ll make us pay for it in some way.” He’s being totally honest about it.

“Right… Let’s forget about that for now. Shall we go then?” You ask him and stand up, offering him your hand. He takes it, stands next to you, grabs his suit-jacket and you’re leaving Jack’s office hand in hand.

~~~

The doors close behind you and you slowly walk towards the elevator. Then, your blood freezes at the frightening sight of a certain man. Right there, in front of the elevator, Handsome Jack is sitting on a chair, with arms crossed over his chest, gazing your way. You slow down rapidly, looking for another way to get out. But there’s none. You feel like you're at death's door. Timothy squeezes your hand tightly and encourages you to go on.

“It’ll be alright.” 

_It sure is easier to think so if you’re one of Jack’s trusted subordinates and not some expendable worker..._

When you’re almost next to Jack, Timothy stops. You look at his face, trying to figure out what that means. He gives you a smile and a nod, stroking your hand with his fingers. Jack is still looking your way, but his gaze shifted to your joined hands now.

“So, how’d it go?”

“It was awesome.” Timothy answers without second thought. You look at him with your mouth open. When you pull yourself together, you close it back and notice that Jack’s gaze turned to you.

_He’s definitely expecting some answer from me... I can’t fuck it up._

“It was great.”

_REALLY? Oh c’mon._

And he’s still gazing and expecting.

“I meant - Timothy is great. He’s perfect in every aspect. His manners, intelligence, emotional intelligence, humour, open-mindness, selflessness,... Also the way he can use his mouth, tongue, hands and dick, everything is just… smashing.” With this said, it’s Timothy’s turn to look at you with his mouth open.

_...That went better than expected._

“Too. Much. Fucking. Information. What the hell?! I didn’t even ask about any of that!” Jack says angrily, although his body seems to be calm otherwise.

_That also went better than expected._

“Anyways, I’ll just try hard to wipe everything you’ve just said from my memory and take that as a success. Everything’s fine, everyone’s cool. Except for one thing.” He looks at your still joined hands again. “Two things actually. The first is, you will keep this a secret. Anything you see and hear in here is a secret anyway, if you didn’t know that already. Leaking out anything means an instant death. The second is, what’s with these awkwardly disgusting vibes you two are giving off!”

“Understood, I’ll keep my lips closed.” You catch up rather quickly. Timothy, on the other hand…

“As always. And about that... we’re dating now.”

At this, Jack stands up, facing Timothy: “Don’t get me wrong, kiddo. I don’t give two shits about your personal life, so long as it doesn’t affect ME. But let me get this straight. You can’t let yourselves be seen together. That’s a command, not a request by the way.” Jack orders coldly, but you aren’t surprised by his harsh words one bit. You've already drawn a clear picture of what this man is like in your mind.

“Got it.” You say, already making plans about the possibilities of your secret dates. But with all the available tools all around, the Quick-Change Stations for example, it shouldn’t be that big of a problem anyway. And since you were practically invisible for everyone here up to this day, there’s no point in not keeping it that way.

“I’m going back to my office to do some work. Tim, say goodbye to your fuckdate and come to me after, we need to talk about tomorrow's mission.” He stops for a moment, thinking over something and making a disgusted face. “Eh, I should probably call for some cleaning bots first.” Jack then leaves for his office.

“G’night.” You say to him, trying to be politely impolite.

_Sleep tight you asshole._

~~~

“...I really didn’t expect him to be here. Do you think he was here all the time?” You ask Timothy curiously since the thought of Jack spying on your whole date is not exactly a pleasant one.

“Doubt that. He had blood on his knuckles that hasn't been there before.” He answers casually, to your relief. Wait… No, it’s not actually a relief in the true sense of the word but...

“Uh… I’m so not gonna think about that. But I’m somewhat glad anyway.” You let out a hopeless smile.

_I should probably get used to it anyway…_

“I’m sorry, I have to go… I’ll text you later about the date, okay?” Timothy says and seems to be really sad.

“I’ll be waiting then. I’m looking forward to what you’ll come up with.” You tease him although you don’t really give a damn where will your next date be. It’s not important.

“I’ll have to do my best then.” He looks at you with his breathtaking eyes, leaning in closer. You kiss him deeply.

“Damn well you’ll have. I’m going to get some sleep. I need it since you made me use all of my energy.” You try to flirt.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself.” He’s now blushing a little.

“ **TimTams, hello? Do I need to remind you that I’m still waiting for your horny ass to get over here??? Pardon me, but if I remember correctly, you’re still working for ME.** ” Jack’s voice says from the speaker situated somewhere above your heads.

“Crap. I really have to…” Timothy excuses himself and is ready to leave.

“Right. Good night then.” You give him a quick peck on the lips as a goodbye.

“See you.” Timothy leaves for Jack's office and you go straight to the elevator door. Before you get in, you turn around and give Timothy a handwave and an awkward smile. He does the same.

~~~

On your way back to your dorm, your head is full of thoughts. Again. What exactly just happened? Where will this lead? Are your feelings mutual? What about Timothy's origins and everything they made him go through? Shit, that makes you outraged…It's just too much for you to take in at once. Too many feelings, too many thoughts, too many questions… It’s overwhelming. You're feeling completely helpless, strained, anxious. But you don't regret going on this date in the slightest.

Anyway, is it even real? Well, the hickey on your neck obviously proves it is real. But the increasing doubts are slowly filling up your mind. Only the memories of the beautiful time you’ve just spent with Timothy are making this all more bearable.

Because you’re used to look at things in an objective way, maybe you should do just that.

_But a realist is just a pessimist who is fooling themselves._

Or maybe you should just start to believe in destiny…

_Uh, no. Unless destiny’s name is “Handsome Jack”, that’s not happening. Although that would be pretty fitting since destiny’s a bitch._

~~~

_No place like home... Even if it’s just a basic tier Hyperion dorm._

After the somehow lonely trip home (for one thing, you won't meet many people during the night shift on Helios, and for another, you would’ve ignored them anyway), you’re greeted by Fluffzilla, your cat.

“Hello girl, have you been good? I’m joking, I know you’re always good. Did Yvette feed you?” You say as you’re filling her bowl with some fresh meat anyway since cats are always hungry, no matter how much you feed them. You hope you won't find a puddle of cat puke on your bedroom rug in the morning though.

The first thing you do next is checking if Yvette is still awake. You’re relieved when you find out she’s already asleep. You’re not in the right frame of mind to lead a conversation right now. But you’ll be happy to talk to her later since you feel an incredible need to confide in someone... At least the little details you can tell her.

_Clothes that are too dirty for the closet, but too clean for the laundry: welcome to the chair._

You undress yourself and go for a quick, quiet shower. As you’re washing your body with hot water, you start to remember all the places that were touched and kissed by Timothy. This lifts up your spirits quite a bit. Especially because that most likely wasn’t the last time he did so, given the fact that you’re dating now and that the sexual tension between the two of you is so thick you could cut it with a knife. But his personality is actually what draws you to him the most. And you hope he feels the same way about you.

You lie down on your bed and Fluffzilla lies by your side. The last thing you do before getting some well deserved rest is checking your ECHO device for any new messages.

_I don't give a damn if staring at the screen before sleep could affect my health, really. Not checking it would definitely affect my mental health though._   
_Let’s see..._

_***Carl (TR):** Hey, can I borrow a rubber from your locker? _   
_***Carl (TR):** Nvm, I just found a piece of plastic wrap. _

_Wtf did I just read…?_

_***SPAM:** Shocking: 10 simple tricks to grow scales! _

_***SPAM:** Make your own Death Star in 8641 easy steps. _

_Hmm… I'm definitely saving this one to my Bookmarks._

_***Yvette:** R u dead yet? _

_***SPAM:** How to make your eyes not to bleed every time you see your own reflection in the mirror? See the best tips below. _

**_*PERSONALIZED AD: Just like our guns, our inovative sextoys have great accuracy. Total sexual destruction guaranteed. Choose HYPERION pleasure toys for your grand finale!_ **

_Just... HOW? I've just seen them for the first time today, in real life on top of that…! That's hella creepy._

And then, there is one that certainly deserves your attention:

_***Doppleganger 21-C:** Hey, it’s Timothy. Just checking if you got home safely. :-) _

Unlike the other messages, you’re more than happy to see this one. So you reply and rename his contact to “Timothy” on that occasion since his Hyperion designated name reminds you of how much shit he went and still has to go through.

_***TR-7824 (you):** Hi. I did, thanks for your concern. :) How did the talk with Jack go? _

_***Timothy:** As well as a talk with Jack could go I guess… I’ll tell you more about it in person. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for the amazing time I’ve had with you today. _

_***TR-7824 (you):** There’s no need to. I should be the one thanking you. _

_***Timothy:** I would argue with you but… I’m too drained for that, sorry. ;-( _

_***TR-7824 (you):** Yeah I feel you. On the other hand, I think we used our energy rather efficiently. ;) _

_***Timothy:** Can’t disagree with that. O:-) Also, can I take it that you didn’t change your mind about our next date? _

_***TR-7824 (you):** There’s no way in hell I could. :) I’m really looking forward to it. _

_***Timothy:** Me too. :-) I’ll be on a mission tomorrow btw, but I’ll try to text you. _

_***TR-7824 (you):** Stay safe and in one piece please. :) I might need that body of yours later. ;) _

_***Timothy:** Wait, does that mean you’re after my body only? :-O _

_***TR-7824 (you):** Ofc not, just teasing you. :) I think you’re perfect as a whole, just the way you are. _

_***Timothy:** Thank you, I appreciate it, really. I feel the same way about you. Might prove it to you on wednesday. ;-) _

_***TR-7824 (you):** I can’t wait. :) Good night then, sleep well. :* _

_***Timothy:** Sweet dreams. :-* _

Now, you can go to sleep with a warm feeling in your chest and with a sincere smile on your face. 

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Please, feel free to point out my mistakes to me. I would really appreciate any feedback you can give me.  
> Anyway, thank you all for taking the time out to read my fic. :)
> 
> I originally wanted to write this fic much longer. Unfortunately, I don't have enough time to do so. (And I'm not sure it's readable content anyway.) It's possible that I'll add more chapters later but I can't promise anything.


End file.
